I Hate Being Short
by FrodoFever
Summary: COMPLETE A girl of four foot six hates being short. She is then teleported to Middle Earth during the War of the Ring and realizes that being short has it's uses. R&R please. Thank you.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I absolutely hate being short. They should make some kind of pill to make people taller," Ali complained during their school lunch period.  
  
"Oh, come on, Ali, I'm sure being four foot six isn't all that bad," Ali's friend Elena commented.  
  
"Yeah, after all, if you read Lord of the Rings, you would know that the hobbits in the story barely topped four feet," Eli, one of Ali's other friends said.  
  
"Oh, that's comforting. Makes me feel a whole lot better. And anyways, I don't read the Lord of the Rings. Watching the Fellowship of the Ring was enough for me," Ali stated.  
  
"Yeah, that's just because we forced you to watch it, Ali," Elena smirked.  
  
Ali just rolled her eyes. They were always trying to make her feel better because she was on the short side. Just let THEM try to be short for a day Ali thought. They were also always trying to get her to read the Lord of the Rings trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien, but Ali Wimund just didn't care for it. She was down-to-earth and liked stories with a little more reality to it. Like Hatchet by Gary Paulson, or The Face on the Milk Carton by Caroline B. Cooney.  
  
After school that day the three friends were walking down the bike path towards home. Eli was skateboarding ahead of Ali and Elena, trying to impress them, like he always did.  
  
"You know that's not gonna impress, us, Eli. It's not going to happen," Elena called out.  
  
"I wasn't trying to impress you," Eli said, working his way back to them.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes. "I don't even know how you can stay on that thing."  
  
"Quite simple. You just have to have a lot of balance and patience," Eli stated, stopping in front of Ali. "Why don't you try it?"  
  
"No, thanks," Ali said.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Ali shook her head.  
  
"Oh, go on, Ali, just to make him stop being his annoying self," Elena said, exasperated by the both of them. "Oh, fine. I will, since you people are so insistent," Ali said, taking the skateboard from Eli, glaring at him.  
  
Eli just grinned. Ali put the skateboard on the ground and put one of her feet on it and pushed off. And to her amazement, she didn't fall flat on her face. Ali pushed harder with her foot to make herself go faster. No wonder guys at school liked skateboards. But she wouldn't want to do it all the time; it was tiring.  
  
"Ali, you better slow down, or you're going to run into that tree! Ali, stop!" Elena yelled, but it was too late.  
  
Ali looked up in horror as she saw that she was heading straight towards a tree on the side of the bike path. She tried to swerve, but she got pitched foreword from the momentum and got thrown against the tree. The world soon went black. 


	2. Waking Up In Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ali woke up and instantly squinted against the light pouring into her room. Ali suddenly sat up. Room? How did she get into a room? The last time she was awake, she was on the bike path with her friends, Eli and Elena. She must be in a dream.  
  
"So the Halfling awakes," a voice said near her bed.  
  
Ali looked to her right and saw a tall man with a long gray beard and hair was sitting in a chair, peacefully smoking his pipe.  
  
"I beg your pardon? I'm not a Halfling. And I do beg your pardon once again, but who in the good Lord's name are you?" Ali asked.  
  
"Oh, I am so rude. My name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Gray," the old man said.  
  
"And where exactly am I? If this is some kind of kidnapping conspiracy, I want you to release me at once," Ali exclaimed.  
  
"You are in Middle Earth, Miss-er, I'm sorry, but I don't think I quite caught your name?" Gandalf stated.  
  
"Alexandria Wimund. Ali for short, if you'll please," Ali said haughtily. "And there's no such thing as Middle Earth. Professor Tolkien wrote about Middle Earth, created for a child's amusement. Well, not really a child's tale. Older people read it, as well, you know. I am in a dream, is all."  
  
"Well, Miss Ali, I darst say you are in a child's tale. Middle Earth is quite real. And you are in it, whether it be a dream to you or not. But I think in time you'll see it's real," Gandalf stated.  
  
"Yeah, well just wait until I get a lawyer," Ali said, getting up. But suddenly a sharp pain rose in Ali's head and shoulder and she quickly fell back onto the bed, groaning.  
  
"Easy does it, Miss Ali, you're still not well enough. But if you rest now, you'll be able to get up later this afternoon," Gandalf said.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Ali asked.  
  
"Well, we don't exactly know. You were found under a tree in the brush unconscious," Gandalf replied.  
  
"Who's the 'we'?" Ali asked. "Lord Elrond of Rivendell, myself, everybody in the Fellowship, the whole of Rivendell. It was Aragorn who found you. Lucky for you, because in a few more hours you would have been lost," Gandalf said. "Now, you get yourself some rest."  
  
Lord Elrond.Rivendell.a man named Gandalf.a Fellowship. What the heck is going on? Ali thought. This stuff is sounding like the stuff from that movie Elena and Eli and everybody made her watch that one time.Lord of the Rings, was it called? Something like that, but right now, Ali didn't care. All she cared about was going to sleep; she needed to rest so she could get out of here.Ali soon drifted off. 


	3. A Warm Welcome

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ali woke up later that afternoon and got up out of bed. She was surprised to see a woman in her room cleaning and straightening up.  
  
"Who the heck are you? All these people-they keep popping up out of nowhere," Ali stared at the woman.  
  
The woman stopped her work and curtsied slightly. "I beg your pardon for intruding, miss. My name's Larien. I work here and was requested to help get you dressed as soon as you awoke."  
  
"You don't need to apologize, Larien. It's just really.stressful to wake up and you're not in your own country," Ali stated.  
  
"Of course, miss. I hope I'm not rude in asking, but where are you from?" Larien asked.  
  
"I'm from the United States," Ali said.  
  
Larien looked confused. "The United States? Is there even such a thing? I didn't know there was a United States in Middle Earth."  
  
"I wouldn't think so. The United States is.far away from here," Ali concluded. She was beginning to believe she was going nuts. But everybody kept saying this was Middle Earth.Ali didn't know what to think. Maybe she WAS in Middle Earth. Just wait until her friends heard this, they wouldn't believe that she somehow fell into Middle Earth.  
  
"Well, miss, I suppose you want to get dressed and look around," Larien said.  
  
Ali nodded. "I suppose so. There's nothing better to do. And anyways, I don't want to stay cooped up in this room."  
  
Soon Ali was dressed in a grayish-blue dress that fit her perfectly. "It's beautiful," she exclaimed, twirling around once.  
  
"Yes, it is. It looks good on you. It was a little hard to find a dress to match your height, mellon (friend), but we managed it," Larien said proudly.  
  
"Mellon? What does 'mellon' mean?" Ali asked.  
  
"Oh, that's right. Not everybody knows how to speak Elvish. It means 'friend' in the Common Tongue," Larien said. "There's Elves here?" Ali asked faintly.  
  
"Why of course, Miss Ali. Rivendell is an Elvish, after all. Didn't you know?" Larien asked?  
  
"Perhaps." Ali stated. "Well, thank you for your time and kindness, Larien."  
  
"The pleasure was mine, Miss Ali. I hope we will meet again."  
  
"I hope so. Well, goodbye."  
  
"Namaarie," Larien said, smiling.  
  
Ali cocked her head. "Translation, please."  
  
"Farewell."  
  
Ali smiled at Larien and walked out the room. When Ali walked out of the room, her mouth just about hit the floor. So this is Rivendell, the Elven city that Lord Elrond rules, if I remember the first movie rightly enough Ali thought, smiling to herself. She liked it already.  
  
Ali found her way out of the building with the help of a few people she suspected were Elves and started walking around. It was so beautiful here, and so neat. Ali wondered how they did it.  
  
"Pippin, you idiot, you're going to run into her!" a voice called out.  
  
Ali quickly turned around and the next thing she knew she was sprawled flat on her back with a person who looked no more than a young boy on top of her.  
  
"Oof-sorry," the so-called Pippin said and rolled off of Ali.  
  
"Completely all right, young master," stated Ali sitting up, feeling a little winded.  
  
Soon another about the same age of Pippin appeared in front of Ali, holding a hand out to help her up. Ali took it and stood.  
  
"Sorry about that, but Pippin is such a klutz sometimes," the young boy said. "Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves properly. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry for short," Merry stated.  
  
"And I'm Peregrin Took. But you can call me Pippin, or even Pip," Pippin said, following suit of Merry.  
  
"Alexandria Wimund. But everybody calls me Ali. It's a pleasure to meet you two..boys," Ali stated.  
  
"We're not exactly boys. We're in our thirties. Well, almost. Pippin here's twenty-nine. But he's still a child to the Shire folk," Merry exclaimed.  
  
Ali nodded. "I see."  
  
"You must be hobbits. I've heard about your kind before," Ali said, to be on the safe side. After all, she DID here about them.in a movie.  
  
"Yes. Are you a hobbit? You're short enough, though not many hobbits these days reach your height," Pippin said.  
  
"No, I'm not a hobbit. I'm just a plain human wondering how in heck I got here in Middle Earth," Ali said.  
  
"How could you not be? You're here, no?" Merry asked.  
  
Ali sighed and nodded. Why not agree with them? They wouldn't understand that she was from somewhere that they haven't even heard of before.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, quit badgering the poor girl. She just woke up, after all," a voice said.  
  
Ali turned around and was met with a tall, handsome man with long brown hair; grayish-green eyes and a kind smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry, Master Aragorn, but Pip kind of ran into her and we've been talking ever since," Merry explained.  
  
"I understand, Merry," Aragorn turned to Ali. "Miss Ali, Lord Elrond would like to see you. It's about your well-being here."  
  
It seems like everybody wants to see me, considering everybody's popping up out of nowhere Ali thought, but followed after Aragorn.  
  
"Why are hobbits doing here in Rivendell, if this is an Elvish city?" Ali asked as they walked.  
  
"Well, Merry and Pippin, and two others that you haven't met yet named Frodo and Sam arrived here several days ago with me. Frodo was injured by the Nazgul while bearing the Ring of Power here. Frodo woke up a several days ago, on October the 24th. Then just only yesterday, we had a meeting on how to destroy the One Ring. A Fellowship of nine is going to head towards the land of Mordor to destroy it, seeing it's the only place where it can be undone. We'll be setting out tomorrow," Aragorn explained.  
  
"I see. And who's in this Fellowship?" Ali asked, trying to keep up with Aragorn's long strides.  
  
"Myself, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Gandalf, Boromir, Gimili, and Legolas," Aragorn said.  
  
"Is Gandalf that really old man, with a long gray beard?"  
  
Aragorn nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I met him when I first woke up, that's why I was asking." Ali pointed out.  
  
"Ah." The two of them fell silent for the rest of the way. Soon they came into a room. At first Ali couldn't see anyone save for mounds of books and maps. Then a figure stepped out from around the corner.  
  
"I thought I heard someone here. Ah, you brought her, Aragorn. Thank you, you may leave."  
  
Aragorn bowed slightly and left the room. The other man watched him leave and turned back to Ali.  
  
"Ah, Mistress Ali, welcome. My name is Elrond, lord of Rivendell. I wanted to have a word with you once you awoke. Pray be seated."  
  
A/n: Sorry I stopped abruptly. But it the chapter was getting long enough and I don't think it would be cool to read one long chapter. I know it's probably sounding a little funky and a little childish from some young kid (I'm not a young kid, btw, I'm a teenager), but it'll get better, hopefully. But I hope against hope you liked it, lol. Please review, it'll make me feel better. I'll shut up now. 


	4. A Difficult Task is Asked

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ali sat down as Lord Elrond asked and waited for him to speak again. She wondered what he wanted to speak to her about.  
  
Elrond paced around for a few minutes before sitting in a seat across from Ali.  
  
"What is it that you want of me, Lord Elrond?" Ali asked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said.  
  
"Aragorn told me as we walked here, so all's not to worry. May I go now? I really must try and get back to where I came from," Ali said hurriedly.  
  
Elrond looked at Ali sternly and she fell silent. She figured it was more important than what Aragorn had said. More than what she figured it actually was. Best to keep her mouth shut and let Elrond speak.  
  
"Aragorn told you a little bit?" Elrond asked.  
  
"Yes, sir. He said there were nine companions. That Frodo came here several days ago with him and three other hobbits with a Ring that is dangerous and the only way to have it unmade is to take it to where it was actually made- Mordor," Ali informed Elrond.  
  
"And Aragorn is right. The One Ring must be taken back to the fiery chasm from whence it came and be unmade. And that's what this Fellowship is for. To help Frodo bear it to Mordor as far as they will."  
  
That's right.that's what they said in the movie. Frodo and nine companions left Rivendell to go destroy the One Ring of Power Ali thought with realization.  
  
"You seemed to have known this already, Miss Ali," Elrond said curiously.  
  
Ali looked up at Elrond's face. "Hmm? No, of course not. What makes you think such a thing, Lord Elrond?"  
  
"I can see it on your face. You know something about this quest. Would mind telling me about you? For instance, where you came from, why you are here and the like?"  
  
Ali's stomach lurched. How could she tell Lord Elrond that she wasn't from this place, wasn't from this country, the whole of Middle Earth itself? That she was from a different world? He would probably classify her as a nutcase and send her off to the mental ward.  
  
Elrond looked at Ali kindly. "I'm not going to get mad at you. I'll believe every word you say, don't you worry."  
  
Ali sighed. She might as well tell him. "Well, you see there's this world that I live in called Earth, you see? And there are different countries and I live in one called the United States of America. One day, I was walking home from school with two of my friends."  
  
Ali told Elrond her story and answered all the questions he asked, or at least to the best of her abilities without giving away too much, even though Ali thought she said a bit too much. But she had a feeling to trust Lord Elrond. After she told her story, Lord Elrond leaned back in his chair thoughtfully for a few minutes. To Ali, he seemed more wearied and older than he was a minute ago.  
  
"I still have a feeling that you've known about this quest and everything that's going to happen," Lord Elrond stated.  
  
"Perhaps, Lord Elrond, but I'm only a girl. I don't know everything. And even if I did know about it before this, I wouldn't remember half of it. I wasn't that much interested in it when I learned about it," Ali said.  
  
"I understand, Miss Ali," Elrond said. He was back in his thoughtful state and another few minutes lapsed. Ali shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Soon Elrond spoke again. "Ali, would you consider joining with the Fellowship?"  
  
Ali looked up at Elrond quickly. "I beg your pardon? I mustn't have heard you correctly. Did you say join up with the Fellowship?"  
  
"Just that, Ali. I figure you can help the Fellowship in some shape or form. Perhaps boosting their moral along the way? I have a feeling that Fellowship will break and if you can boost their moral and give them woman advice, they won't break," Elrond pronounced.  
  
"But I can't join the Fellowship!" Ali cried. "It's utterly impossible, Lord Elrond. I'd be the only woman in it and don't you think people would look at me kinda funny? And anyways, I have to figure out how to get home. I can't stay here."  
  
"I understand, Lady Ali. But you have to trust me on this one. It's like a message, that you were sent here at the right time to help the Fellowship. Trust me on this one; I have my instincts. I don't know how this will work out, or anything. But would you go, for me?" Elrond begged.  
  
Ali sighed for the millionth time. "Will it get me home in the end?"  
  
"I don't, Lady Ali. I truly don't know. Just go, for me, please. But I have this uncanny sense that you should go." Elrond stated.  
  
"I guess I have no other choice, do I? But I will go, if it's to keep the Fellowship together in the end," Ali said.  
  
"I thank you, Alexandria Wimund. Your actions are greatly appreciated. And they just might change the course of the future," Elrond said.  
  
Ali nodded, then stopped and glanced at him. "How did you know what my full name is?"  
  
"Why, Miss Larien told me about it while you were out walking," Elrond said, smiling down at Ali.  
  
Ali just rolled her eyes. She couldn't keep anything between anybody.  
  
"I should suspect you would like to go pack some things for the journey. You have my leave," Elrond said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Ali exclaimed and she got up, bowed slightly and left the room to go scrounge up some clothes and whatever else she needed. Then muttering to herself she said, "You're getting yourself in a heck a lot more than you asked for, Ali. Let's hope this isn't a too deep of a hole that you're jumping into and that it's not too much trouble."  
  
A/n: Well here's chapter three. I hope everybody likes it.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- thanks for the review! Yeah, there are three chapters, but they have showed themselves on fanfiction yet. Be patient. And I'll update soon. ^^ 


	5. Starting Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
That night Ali could barely sleep. She was about to go off on a quest with the Fellowship, on a quest that she didn't even believe in. Ali was surely in some kind of dream. She would wake up in her own bed and find out that it was. But somehow Ali didn't think that would happen.  
  
The next morning, Ali got up and got ready for the day. She still felt a little skeptical about this, but she figured if she went with the Fellowship, Ali would be able to go home afterwards. Somehow, at least.  
  
Soon after, Ali went down to where she was supposed to meet up with Lord Elrond and the Fellowship. When she got there, everybody seemed to stop talking and look at Ali. Or rather, looking down at her.  
  
"Well, I'm here, Lord Elrond. I hope you're happy," Ali said.  
  
"Indeed," Elrond said. He turned to the Fellowship, "This is Alexandria Wimund, or rather, Ali. She seems to not like her full name of Alexandria."  
  
"I'm still a little skeptical about this woman being with us. It's risky," a short, squat man with a long reddish beard and hair said. Ali vaguely remembered him from the movie. Wasn't his name Gimili or something like that?  
  
"As you have already proclaimed to us, Master Dwarf," Elrond alleged, then turning to Ali he said, "I would like to introduce you to the Fellowship, as you'll be eating, sleeping, traveling, etc with them."  
  
Ali nodded and the introductions were launched. The Dwarf was Gimili, as Ali suspected. Legolas, an Elf Prince of Mirkwood. Ali thought he was kind of cute. Maybe she could flirt with him just a little bit along the way. Then came Aragorn, whom she already met, then Boromir of Gondor, another human. Gandalf was, of course, in it, then the four Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Ali said hello politely to each of them and they in return.  
  
"Now that is done, you must be off. The Ringbearer is setting off for the Quest of Mordor. Neither oath nor bond is set to go as far as you will. And may the blessing of Dwarves, Elves, and other Free Folk go with you," Elrond stated.  
  
The Fellowship bowed their heads slightly. 'Do they have a ceremony for everything?' Ali thought. 'It seems like it is.'  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ringbearer," Gandalf said.  
  
Frodo nodded and walked past the Fellowship and soon everybody was following after him. Ali sighed ruefully. There was no turning back now, whether she wanted to or not.  
  
Soon the whole Fellowship was out of Rivendell. Ali looked back for one last glance. She might not ever see it again, so Ali decided to take one last look.  
  
"My lady Ali, you best keep up or you'll be left behind," a soft voice said behind her. Ali turned around to see that it was Legolas.  
  
"Well, sorry if my actions have upset you, my lord Legolas," Ali uttered sarcastically.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Indeed I have never met a woman who is so sarcastic."  
  
"Well, you haven't met me yet. But anyways, Legolas, how long will this journey take?" Ali asked as they walked with the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"As long as it takes, my lady," Legolas replied.  
  
"But surely a prince like yourself has better things to do than walk with a Fellowship. I'm sure you didn't want to be here, did you?" Ali asked. She heard somebody chuckle softly, but didn't particularly care at the moment.  
  
"It was necessary to be here, my lady," Legolas stated. With that he sprung ahead to the front where Gandalf and Aragorn were.  
  
"Well, that didn't answer anything," Ali muttered.  
  
"You shouldn't take offense, Ali," Frodo said, coming up to walk beside her. "He means no more. Legolas is an Elf, after all."  
  
"What do you mean? Can't I ask him questions and ask advice from him?" Ali turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, sort of," Frodo said. "Go not to the Elves, for they will say both no and yes (LOTR: The Fellowship of the Ring, page 94), as people say."  
  
"I see. But," Ali said, switching to her teasing mode, "I'm sure I could go to the hobbits for counsel, for they are so truthful and willing to give the answers, may I say so, myself."  
  
Frodo blushed slightly. "You shouldn't make fun."  
  
"What, is good humor against the law?"  
  
Frodo shook his head. "No, Ali. I was just saying."  
  
"Then it's settled. Good humor for all, as I say," Ali exclaimed.  
  
Frodo just smiled and shook his head. Ali grinned. 'Well, if that's all it takes to keep everybody's moral up, then it will be easy enough' Ali thought.  
  
As the day wore on, Ali increasingly became tired. "Aren't we stopping soon?" she called out front towards Gandalf.  
  
"No, Lady Ali. We don't stop until nightfall. If we kept stopping every time somebody got tired, then we'd never get anywhere," Gandalf called back to her.  
  
'Well, that's just plain peachy,' Ali thought.  
  
Ali fell to silence for the rest of the day. That night, Ali flopped down onto the ground, feeling extremely tired after the long days march. She was just about to fall asleep when Boromir came up to her and sat down.  
  
"I thought I might have a talk with you, Miss Ali," Boromir stated.  
  
"Have a talk with me about what?" Ali asked.  
  
Boromir shrugged. "Nothing in particular. But I was meant to give you these." He handed Ali a sword and a bow and quiver.  
  
Ali took them from Boromir. "Why will I be needing these? I surely won't be using them, will I?"  
  
"You might be needing them, Miss Ali. You never know when you'll be needing to defend yourself against something unpleasant," Boromir clamored slightly.  
  
"Oh, this is just peachy. First I'm asked to join a Fellowship, and now I'm asked to keep a sword AND a bow and quiver to defend myself. What more do you people want from me?" Ali said a little angrily.  
  
"Well, I didn't want you here no better than you did. If it wasn't for Lord Elrond, I wouldn't have had you here along with us," Boromir said just as angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm glad I'm here now, you can look at me and think that I was here just to make you mad," Ali shot at Boromir.  
  
Boromir harrumphed and got up, going to his spot to sleep. Ali lay onto her side, not caring if Boromir left or not. She was beginning to hate him anyway. Not wanting her here, indeed. She'll show him that she's just as worthy as him, or as any other in the Fellowship, for that matter. Ali fell asleep with that thought in her head. She'll prove it to them all.  
  
A/n: Well, here's chapter four for you all. I hope you all liked. If you've noticed I used some of the lines from both the book and from the movie. If I got the lines from the movie messed up, please tell me, it never hurt anything. If you don't like where I placed the lines from the books, I'm sorry, but it just happened to fit in that place in my story, not meaning for any offense to LOTR lovers, I'm one myself, obviously. But I'll shut up now and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk-Thanks for the review! Yup, the chapters sure did, didn't they? Laugh out loud. I hope this chapter satisfied your wanting Ali to meet the Fellowship. Hehe. And about the longer chapters, I'll try and get them longer, but it depends on if I have a lot of stuff I want to get out or not. But I'm getting them fairly long, no?  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! Ali reminds you of yourself? That is a little scary. But ah, well, I hope it hasn't offended you or anything. But anyways, thanks again for the review and I'm glad you liked the story so far. 


	6. Crebain From Dunland

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ali woke up the next morning to Pippin shaking her. Ali groaned and turned over onto her side.  
  
"Ali, get up. It's dawn," Pippin said. "Gandalf told me to get you up."  
  
"Oh, come on, five more minutes," Ali groaned. "I want to sleep."  
  
Pippin sighed. "You leave me no other choice then." He signaled someone behind him, which happened to be Merry and threw a bucket of water on top of Ali.  
  
Ali yelped and quickly stood up. "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up."  
  
The two hobbits fell into fits of laughter. Gandalf and Aragorn, who were sitting at the nearby chuckled softly.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Ali growled.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Mistress Ali. Except for maybe that look of horror on you face. It was priceless," Aragorn said, still chuckling slightly.  
  
Ali sighed and went and fetched her bag that held her clothes and took a fresh pair out.  
  
"I'm going to change, if that's ok with you people," Ali stated. And with that she went and sought out the next brush she could change behind. The pure nerve of those two hobbits! But Ali couldn't help but smile in spite of herself.  
  
Ali came back out from behind the bushes and headed back towards her sleeping area and put her wet clothes away.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Ali asked as she approached the fire and was handed her breakfast by Gimili. She thanked him and sat down.  
  
"After breakfast," Gandalf answered.  
  
"I see." Ali looked around her. Aragorn was taking care of his sword, Gimili was eating his breakfast, Frodo was talking to Sam about gardens, Legolas was standing watching everything and Merry and Pippin were throwing stones back and forth to each other. But what Ali noticed was that Boromir sat alone several feet away.  
  
"Why is Boromir sitting way over yonder?" Ali asked.  
  
"Probably because of you, Miss Ali," Gimili said in between bites. "He was quite upset after that fight you two had last night."  
  
"Well, he deserved it," Ali commented.  
  
"Ah, don't keep grudges against Boromir. He's a proud man from a proud country and doesn't mean any harm," Aragorn said.  
  
"So you are saying I should go and apologize to him?" Ali asked.  
  
"Yes. And anyways, you're the one who's here to keep the peace, no?" Aragorn pointed out.  
  
Ali sighed. "Fine, I'll go talk to him if it will make you feel better."  
  
"Of course, m'lady," Aragorn smiled.  
  
Ali stood and walked over to where Boromir was sitting, staring out into the wilderness. She watched him quietly for a few minutes and then taking a deep breath, she walked over to him and sat down.  
  
"What are looking at, Boromir?" Ali asked, attempting conversation.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, Lady Ali," Boromir said.  
  
"Well, that's REAL interesting. I would think looking at nothing would be quite boring, myself," Ali alleged.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Ali looked at Boromir, but he didn't glance at her. He just kept staring ahead of him, looking at nothing.  
  
"Look, Boromir, I'm sorry about the fight last night. I can be a really big hot-head sometimes, you could ask all my friends back home," Ali told Boromir, but instantly wished she didn't bring up the subject of her friends, the memory of them chocked her up and made her want to cry.  
  
"Do you miss your friends from back home?" Boromir asked.  
  
Ali looked up at him a little surprised. She wasn't expecting that to pop out of nowhere, but she mentally shook herself before answering.  
  
"Yes, I miss my friends. We always had fun together. Did the craziest things, but it was fun," Ali stated.  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
Ali looked at him. "Oh, well, I don't know. Skydiving, swimming, rock climbing, stuff like that."  
  
Boromir looked at her for the first time during the whole conversation. "Tell me, what's skydiving?"  
  
Ali shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about. You wouldn't understand if I tried to tell you."  
  
"You're probably right," Boromir said.  
  
"So are we back on common ground again?" Ali said hopefully.  
  
Boromir smiled and nodded. "I couldn't be mad at you for long, even if I don't know you all that well. We could be friends, if you like."  
  
"Sure. I've got to have at least one friend among all you barbarians," Ali teased.  
  
Boromir laughed and Ali felt better. One laugh from him meant a lot.  
  
"Well, we best be heading back, we're going to be leaving soon, if you haven't known already," Ali said.  
  
"Yes, I s'pose we have to," Boromir said. "Oh, and by the way, Ali-"  
  
"What is it?" Ali asked.  
  
"What race are you? A hobbit?"  
  
Ali stifled a smile. "I suppose you could say that, I'm short enough. But I'm with the race of humans, if you really want to know."  
  
"And one more thing, how old are you?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in March."  
  
Boromir nodded and Ali got up and headed back towards the campfire. She could hear Boromir following behind her. Soon afterwards, the Fellowship was off again. Ali knew it was going to be a long way.  
  
That day, Pippin stuck beside her, because he said she looked like she needed to talk to somebody where she could look eye-to-eye. Ali was grateful that Pippin was willing to do that.  
  
"So are there a lot of short people around where you live, Ali?" Pippin asked.  
  
"A few. But most of the people that I know are five foot five or taller. But there's enough people who are shorter," Ali told Pippin.  
  
"Are there different races of people where you live?" Sam asked, who was also in the conversation.  
  
"Nah, just us humans. Quit boring really, unlike here, you have all these different races of people," Ali said.  
  
"I don't think it's boring," Frodo said, who was listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Don't mind Mr. Frodo, he's always interested in the learning business," Sam said to Ali.  
  
"And by the looks of things, you are interested in the learning business, also, Sam," Ali exclaimed, smiling.  
  
Sam blushed. "Yes, a little, Miss Ali. But it's just mostly the stories. I love stories."  
  
"But don't we all, though?" Ali stated.  
  
The hobbits nodded and murmured in agreement. Legolas turned to look at them from over his shoulder.  
  
"It looks like you've got those hobbits charmed to your will, Lady Ali." Legolas seemed amused.  
  
Ali smiled and nodded. "It would seem like that, wouldn't it, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Please, you should call me Legolas. I hate the 'prince' in front of my name. I get enough of that at home."  
  
"And you should call me Ali and not put the 'lady' in front of my name," Ali shot back.  
  
"Alright, then, it's settled. We don't put no ladies, sirs, princes, or the like in front of our names when talking to each other and we'll both be happy," Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Legolas gave a nod and turned his attention back up front. Ali glanced over and caught Pippin smiling at her. She smiled back at him and Pippin ducked his, blushing slightly. Ali just rolled her eyes and continued walking foreword.  
  
Later that day they reached a spot littered with huge boulders and brush. Gandalf decided they would rest here. Ali dumped her stuff with a sigh of relief. She was glad to be relieved of the burden of carrying her stuff, for a while at least.  
  
Gandalf went off and sat on a boulder, smoking his pipe thoughtfully while Gimili paced around. Legolas went to his watchful stance. Boromir was teaching Merry and Pippin how to swordfight with Aragorn watching while Sam and Frodo were cooking food and eating. Ali suddenly remembered seeing this scene in the movie. Didn't some birds come swooping down in a few minutes? Ali strained to remember. Dear Lord, she should have paid more attention to the movie more. It would've helped things right now. Ali sighed. Well, she couldn't change anything about it now. She would have to base her decisions on her instincts.  
  
Ali wandered to where Pippin and Merry were practicing with Boromir and decided to watch them.  
  
"2, 3, 4, 5. Good, very good." Ali heard Boromir say.  
  
"Move your feet!" Aragorn called out.  
  
"That's good, Pippin," Merry complimented the younger hobbit.  
  
"Thanks," Pippin stated.  
  
Then it was Merry's turn. He was doing really well. Better than Ali could herself. She can't even hold the sword right, for that matter.  
  
Boromir turned to Ali. "Would you like to try? You do need to learn how to fight using the sword or the bow."  
  
Ali shook her head. "Not just yet. You work with the hobbits first. I'm sure they'll become great swordsmen someday. Me, I'm just along for the ride as it seems."  
  
Merry and Pippin's faces turned red in embarrassment at Ali's compliment, Pippin's in particular. Ali wondered why he was always blushing and acting strange around her. He couldn't possibly like her, could he? Ali just shrugged it off. It was probably nothing.  
  
"What is that?" Ali heard Sam ask.  
  
"Nothing, it's a wisp of cloud," Gimili replied.  
  
Ali turned around to see what they were looking at. It did look like a wisp of cloud. Was this the birds that were supposed to come and spy on the Fellowship?  
  
"It's not a wisp of cloud," Ali spoke up.  
  
"Then what is it, if it isn't a wisp of cloud?" Gimili asked.  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas called out.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn shouted and then everything became a frenzy to get out of sight from the black birds that were flying towards them.  
  
A/n: Hi, people. Finally got a long chapter out. I know this is an extremely cheesy story but I kinda got it at the spur of the moment and started writing it without a thought. Heh.  
  
Nithke- Thanks for the review. I'm on the tall end of the spectrum myself, but I figured nobody writes about the short peeps out there that much. Heh. Glad you liked the story and thanks again.  
  
Rachel Evans- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story.  
  
.- Sorry? I guess I can't make everybody happy. I don't know what a Mary- Sue is but if this one is, then I'm sorry, I don't know how to correct stuff if I don't know what it is. But thanks for the review anyways.  
  
Tae the Dreamer-Thanks for the review! Yeah, it could use a bit of work, couldn't it, now that you mention it. I just wrote it at the spur of the moment, as I said. Laugh out loud. I've written better. Ah, well can't be perfect all the time, no? But anyways, thanks for the review all the same. 


	7. Please Trust Me On Something

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Crebain from Dunland. Those three words rung in Ali's head as she managed to crawl into a bush. She didn't know what Dunland was or anything of the sort, but by the sounds of it, Ali didn't want to know what it was.  
  
The birds soon were flying over their resting spot. They reminded Ali of big black crows. 'Heck, maybe they are, only these Middle Earth people call them Crebain,' Ali thought.  
  
Just as quickly as the birds appeared they disappeared from sight again and everybody got up out of their hiding places.  
  
"Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched," Gandalf said. "We must take the pass of Caradhas (sp?)." He and Legolas looked up at the mountain passes at the same time.  
  
Ali stood there staring at Gandalf for a few minutes. They couldn't go up there just yet. The mountain would defeat them, and then they'd go into the Mines of Moria and Gandalf would fall there. Ali didn't know how she could remember that, but she just seemed to have remembered.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ali said and everybody turned to look at her. "We can't go just yet."  
  
"Why ever not, Miss Ali? It's the only way. Gandalf just told us we had to go that way," Legolas stated and everybody murmured their agreement.  
  
"It might be the only way, but we can't leave just yet. Don't you understand? That's Saruman's birds that are spying down, you just said so yourself, Gandalf. And you just said we're all going to the pass of Caradhas. Well, if you looked, the birds are still leaving that way," Ali pointed and everybody looked where she was pointed. "They could've heard what you said and tell Saruman that you're going to the pass of Caradhas. If we go there, Saruman might do something to the mountain to make us defeat us. And then we'd turn around and the only place we'll be able to go is the Mines of Moria and there you, Gandalf, will fall. Do you want that? Do any of you want that to happen?"  
  
Everybody stared at Ali in shock. Ali stared back at them, quietly. She was mentally beating herself up. She shouldn't have said so much. They'd think she knew everything now. Ali didn't know the whole story. She never read the Lord of the Rings and the only reason she watched the first movie was because Eli and Elena wanted her to watch and she watched it to make them feel better? And anyways, what if this wasn't the right way? What if Ali changed what happened in the end? Her choices might make Sauron get the Ring back again and Ali didn't want that to happen any more than anybody else here did.  
  
Ali shook her head. She should stop this carrying on. Didn't she say just days before that this was all a dream? It all had to be a dream. And if this was heaven, some kind of heaven. But somehow Ali didn't think this was heaven, she was still alive. She pinched herself enough times on this journey.  
  
"Ali, I don't understand, how do you know all about this? Do you know how to look in the future?" It was Frodo talking.  
  
Ali shook her head. "No, I can't look into the future, Frodo."  
  
"Then how come you can know all of this? It would take a really powerful person to know all that," Gimili stated.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes. "No, I'm not a powerful person. Can't you people understand that? I'm just a girl who woke up from an accident that I had back home and suddenly I realized I wasn't in my own world anymore. I was in some strange place in a strange bed. How do you think I feel? I'm just a plain human being who wants nothing more to go home right now and see all my friends and family again.  
  
"And if you guys are wondering how I can know all this. Well, back home, there are these three books called The Lord of the Rings. The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, and The Return of the King. And they've made movies on them. I've only seen The Fellowship of the Ring movie. I only watched it because my friends wanted me to see it. So you see, I don't know what's going to happen. All I know is that when you all reached here, the birds come, then you all went up the mountain, got defeated, came back down and went into the Mines of Moria and that's where Gandalf gets defeated. Please trust me on something."  
  
Everybody looked at Ali, not knowing what to say. Ali looked at Gandalf. He was quietly considering her. Ali looked around at the rest of the Fellowship. They also were looking at her. Ali's eyes came to rest on the four hobbits. Sam and Pippin both were staring at her wide-eyed, mouths open. Merry, who was looking at her, suddenly looked down at his feet, as if his feet were more interesting. Frodo was the only hobbit that didn't look at her wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. Ali's eyes drifted back up to Gandalf's.  
  
Gandalf walked over to Ali and knelt down in front of her to Ali's level. Ali continued to look at her.  
  
"I think I shall consider what you have said, Ali. After all, we're all part of this Fellowship and all advice is helpful." Gandalf looked around at everybody else. "We shall rest here for a few days while I think. Put down your stuff. There's no need for flight just yet, if my assumptions are correct."  
  
A/n: Happy holidays to you all! I know it's a little short than the last couple of chapters that I wrote. But it's got the point in it that I want in it. I think. But anyways, I hope you all like the chapter all the same and I'll and try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk-Thanks for the reviews! You must've been tired if you slept all that time. Yes, I made the chapters longer. Not this one, though. Ah, well, I'll try and get them longer in the future. Keep reading, you're questions just might be answered, but you can keep asking them. Laugh-out- loud. Thanks for the review again, and happy holidays to you, too.  
  
Brilover-Thanks for the review! Yeah, I was planning on doing that. Just keep reading it. I'll get it out there eventually. And I'll be sure to email you on the chapters. Happy holidays and once again, thanks for the review. 


	8. Archery Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"You're making the bow shake, Ali. You have to keep it straight, or you're arrows will go all over the place," Legolas stated.  
  
Ali gritted her teeth and got her bow still. "That's kind of hard to do when you have to stand still and get your target in sight."  
  
"It'll come in time. You just need some practice. Just be patient," Legolas assured her.  
  
"I should've told you I'm not a patient person," Ali informed him.  
  
"Well, you won't be that hard to defeat, will you?" Legolas shot at her teasingly.  
  
"Oh, shut your mouth," Ali said haughtily, accidentally loosing her bow, missing the target.  
  
Legolas shook her head. "Now see what you did. If an Orc could laugh, it would."  
  
"An Orc CAN laugh, but for the wrong reasons," Frodo commented from a ways off.  
  
"Exactly my point," Legolas laughed.  
  
"Was it now?" Ali asked.  
  
"Yes, Ali," Legolas said.  
  
"You know you're a miracle woman, Ali? You rarely saw this young prince smile or laugh before you showed yourself," Aragorn said, who was watching the practice.  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly young, am I? And you're the one to talk, Lord Aragorn. You're as young as a youngster just making it out in the world by themselves compared to me," Legolas stated.  
  
Ali looked from one to another. "Am I missing something here? How old ARE you two? And since when did Aragorn become a lord?"  
  
"I'm 2,931 years old and Aragorn here's 87 years old," Legolas answered. "And Aragorn WILL be a lord someday, if he'll ever admit to it. He's the last of the blood of the Dunedain." (sp?)  
  
Ali stared at Legolas, mouth hanging open. "Did I hear all of that correctly?"  
  
"Aye, you did, Ali, and no mistaken it." Legolas smiled. "Now, I think we've had enough practice for right now."  
  
Ali sighed. "Fine, fine." Ali lowered her bow and went and put her stuff away. She was surprised to see that Pippin was there.  
  
"Pippin, what are you doing here?" Ali asked, surprised.  
  
"N-n-nothing, Ali." Pippin stuttered slightly. Ali cocked her head and Pippin continued. "I was watching you practice with the bow with Legolas just now and I just wanted to tell you that you were really good. I wish I could do that, but people think I'm a clumsy old fool." Pippin looked down at his feet, as if he was embarrassed with what he just said.  
  
Ali smiled. "Why, thank you for the compliment." Ali placed her hand under Pippin's chin and lifted it so he would look at her. "And I don't think you are a clumsy old fool, Peregrin Took. You just happen to do the wrong stuff at the wrong time. You just like having fun, like everybody else." Ali looked into Pippin's eyes. "Not everybody's perfect."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Ali," Pippin said.  
  
Ali smiled slightly. "Of course I'm right. I'm not a complete idiot in everything."  
  
"I never said you were one, Ali."  
  
Ali shook her head. "Well, I'm heading back to the group. Catch you there."  
  
Ali turned to walk back. "Ali?" Ali turned back to face Pippin.  
  
"What is it, Pip?" Ali asked.  
  
"Umm.has anybody ever told you that.you uh..that you were pretty?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Well, I think you're pretty and that I really like you a lot. I just thought you'd like to know."  
  
"Really?" Ali walked back over to Pippin. "I really like you a lot, too. But let's not talk about this right now, ok?"  
  
Pippin nodded and the two of them walked back to join everybody else. That night, Ali looked up at the stars and sat thoughtfully, reliving Pippin's words. Has anyone told you were pretty? Well, I really think you're pretty and that I really like you a lot. I just thought you'd like to know. Ali fell asleep with those words repeating in her head, happy that somebody cared.  
  
A/n: Well, that's chapter seven for you. I don't like the ending of it, but I didn't know how to end it and I didn't feel like writing a really long chapter right now, sorry for those who wanted me to do that. But I'm like really tired right now; I went to bed at 12:46 and woke up at 9. But never mind. Hope you liked the chapter all the same. 


	9. Everything That Happens, Happens for a R...

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A few days later while everybody was eating their breakfast, Gandalf decided to make his announcement.  
  
"I have considered what you have said, Ali," he commented.  
  
Ali looked up from her breakfast. "Really? What did you decide?"  
  
"I have decided that we shall go up Caradhas. I know what you said," Gandalf said, holding up a hand when Ali started protesting. "But it's been several days now, and Saruman might've given up us going there. So there just might be a chance."  
  
Ali sighed and looked back down at her breakfast, suddenly not feeling really hungry. She wished she hadn't wasted her breath. Somehow Ali knew that Gandalf would fall anyway. And Ali had promised Lord Elrond that she would keep them all together no matter what. She failed them all and they would all drift apart. And with that knowledge, Ali would know that she was the one who made the breaking of the Fellowship.  
  
"Ali? Are you alright?" Gandalf asked.  
  
Ali looked up at Gandalf and shook her head. "Yeah, I'm fine, Gandalf. Don't worry about me, I'm ok, really."  
  
Gandalf didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't question it. "We will leave after we've eaten and got our stuff packed. Be ready to move on."  
  
Everybody nodded and went back to their food. Ali quickly finished her food and went to pack. She didn't want the company of the others right now. She wanted to be alone while it lasted.  
  
"Ali?" Ali quickly turned around and saw that it was Legolas behind her.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Legolas. Sorry to be rude, but now's not the time to be talking to me right now. I've got stuff to pack right now."  
  
"It's not the stuff you need to pack. Most of it's already packed," Legolas stated.  
  
"Yeah, but a little stuff to pack can make a hinder to the little time we have." Ali quickly stuffed the stuff she had in her bag. Legolas just watched her stuffing her stuff into it with a slight bit of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"You..Uh, didn't like Gandalf's decision, did you?" Legolas asked.  
  
Ali looked up from her packing. "What makes you say that? I'll follow through with any decision Gandalf makes. You should know that."  
  
"I say that because I can see it in your eyes, mellon. And by the way you're acting and speaking to me. You don't like Gandalf's decision at all," Legolas answered.  
  
Ali finished her packing and sat down. "I just wish there was another way around this, Legolas. I don't want anybody in this Fellowship hurt and knowing that Gandalf's going to die will be my fault that I didn't help save him. I don't know what to do."  
  
Legolas gave a sympathetic look and came and sat down next to Ali. "Everything that happens, Ali, happens for a reason. Maybe Fate has chosen Gandalf for this task. You have to trust him. And trust the Ringbearer as well."  
  
"Easier said than done," Ali muttered.  
  
Legolas put a finger under Ali's chin and lifted it up. "Everything that has happened to people before this and they have said that. But look what happened? They didn't give up; they went right on. And we can do no less, right?"  
  
Ali nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I was wrong to despair. I shouldn't have said that. Maybe something will happen."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Everybody has those times."  
  
Ali smiled back. "Yeah, you can say that again."  
  
Legolas laughed and kissed Ali on the cheek. Ali turned red in embarrassment. She had never been kissed before. Well, not to anyone as cute as him.  
  
A while later everyone started up again. Ali walked up next to Pippin.  
  
"Can I walk with you, Pip?" Ali asked.  
  
Pippin shrugged. "Do as you like."  
  
Ali cocked her head. "Is there something wrong? You seem like you're mad at something or somebody."  
  
Pippin shook his head. "There's nothing. I just want to think is all."  
  
"As you wish, Master Peregrin," Ali acknowledged and fell back, wondering what Pippin was worrying about.  
  
Several hours later, Aragorn broke the silence of the marchers.  
  
"Frodo!" he called.  
  
Ali turned to see that Frodo was tumbling down the mountainside and Aragorn catching him. Ali breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Frodo didn't get hurt. Frodo stood up and was searching for the Ring that he had put on a chain. Just at that instant, Boromir was in front of Aragorn and Frodo and picked up the Ring.  
  
"Boromir," Aragorn said.  
  
"It's a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over a small thing. Such a little thing." Boromir stated in awe.  
  
"Boromir!" Aragorn said a little louder and Boromir snapped out of it and looked at Aragorn as if he was looking at Aragorn for the first time. "Give the Ring to Frodo."  
  
Ali closed her eyes for a second and opened them again. 'Please, Boromir, give the Ring back to Frodo,' she thought.  
  
Boromir took a few steps towards Frodo, holding out the Ring by the chain. "As you wish." Frodo quickly grabbed the Ring. "I care not." Boromir chuckled and ruffled Frodo's hair and turned back to the rest of the Fellowship that was watching the scene silently.  
  
As the Fellowship continued on their way, Ali breathed out slowly. That was a close one. Ali had to work on Boromir a little bit, to keep him from getting the Ring from Frodo. Ali somehow knew that she had to do it for everybody's sake. Maybe Legolas was right. Fates and everything DOES happen for a reason. Ali just had to figure why her fate was happening like this for a reason. She was here for a reason, right?  
  
A/n: Here's chapter eight. I hope you all liked it. I kinda felt proud of myself on this one. Go me! But I'm going bowling tomorrow so I don't know when I'm gonna get the next chapter out unless I do another one today or after or before I go bowling. See what I feel like at the moment. But don't worry; I'll get it up somehow.  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I suppose you're right. I shouldn't complain. Like they say, writers are never satisfied with what they wrote most of the time. I'll think about that suggestion. I'm just writing as I go right now. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review that you did for the last chapter. I kinda/sorta forgot to add my comment at the end. It was a true accident. Can't be too perfect, can we? But thanks again for the review and I hope you continue to like the story! 


	10. Let the Ringbearer Decide

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Ali shivered and pulled her cloak around her tighter. They were on top of the mountain and trying to force their way through the mountain pass, but the snow was making it hard going. Ali was slightly jealous that Legolas could walk lightly on top of the snow and not be bothered by it.  
  
"There's a foul voice in the air," Legolas suddenly called out.  
  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled above the wind.  
  
Ali strained her hearing and caught some kind of voice on the air, just as Legolas said. It didn't sound too pleasant. 'Well, of course,' Ali thought. 'It's Saruman.'  
  
Just then an avalanche of rocks fell down and the Fellowship threw themselves against the mountainside, narrowly missing them.  
  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn called above the wind. "Gandalf! We must turn back!"  
  
"No!" Gandalf said fiercely. He suddenly stood up on top of the snow. Ali looked up at him wearily and a little surprised. 'When was he able to stand on top of snow?' Ali thought.  
  
"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo nuitho i 'ruith!" ("Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!") Gandalf yelled.  
  
Ali could only listen to his words; she was so cold. And anyways, she didn't even understand what he was saying. Maybe something to get Saruman to break his spell on the mountain?  
  
"Gandalf!" Ali cried out.  
  
"What is it, Ali?" he asked.  
  
"Please let us get off this mountain. We're going to die on top of this mountain. We'll freeze, or get crushed by an avalanche. And some of us are a little too short for walking through this snow," Ali answered.  
  
"We can't leave-" Gandalf began to say. But lightening struck some snow just above them and piled on top of them.  
  
Ali cried out, but the snow quickly covered her. It was so cold and she could barely breathe. 'So this is it,' thought Ali. 'We're all gonna die because of the cold and lack of air in a pile of snow. This is it. Goodbye, my dear friends. You were all so kind to me. Maybe this is the best way.'  
  
Suddenly she felt the snow from over head clear away and Ali saw Legolas' face.  
  
"Here, take my hand, Ali," Legolas said, holding out his hand.  
  
Ali took it and was soon hauled out of her hole. "Thank you, Legolas," Ali said.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Don't ask of it, mellon."  
  
Ali looked around and everybody had managed to get out of it.  
  
"We must get off the mountain! Make for the gap of Rohan! Or take the west road to my city!" Boromir stated.  
  
"Yeah, but Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn said.  
  
Ali rolled her eyes. Men always fought about what road they should take. And she had to help them? Lovely.  
  
"If we cannot go over the mountain, let us go under it!" Gimili spoke up. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."  
  
Now it was Ali's turn to be angry.  
  
"No, we can't do that. Don't you remember what I've told you? This is exactly what I told you was going to happen. We can't go through the Mines of Moria," she pronounced.  
  
Gandalf looked at her in quiet coolness and Ali fell silent. "You are not helping much, young Ali." He turned back to the rest of the Fellowship. "Let the Rinbearer decide."  
  
Frodo looked first at Sam and then the rest of the hobbits and the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir declared.  
  
"Frodo?" Gandalf looked at Frodo.  
  
Frodo looked straight into Gandalf's eyes. "We will go through the mines."  
  
Gandalf didn't break his gaze with Frodo. "So be it."  
  
Ali looked down at the snow. It was happening. She failed. Gosh, why didn't she pay attention to the books and movies more? It would've helped Ali more right now. She could've found another way and Gandalf wouldn't have died down in the mines. Ali would be looked at as a failure that she didn't keep everybody safe.  
  
"Come on, Ali," Boromir suddenly appeared in front of her. "I will carry you down. You can't walk through this. You are too short for walking through this snow."  
  
Ali didn't resist when Boromir picked her up. She didn't pay much attention as they headed back down. She was mentally beating herself up. Ali, the four foot six girl who somehow got herself landed in Middle Earth, had failed the Fellowship of the Ring. She hoped the end would come swiftly.  
  
A/n: Well, that's chapter nine. I hope you all liked it. I didn't write a chapter yesterday because I ended up going to my relatives' house and by the time I got back home, I didn't have the energy to type up a chapter. Hope y'alls didn't mind. But I'll be shutting up now. I hope you all continuing to like the story.  
  
Mornfinnel- Thanks for the review! I love Pippin, too. I think he's a cute little guy. But enough of that. Thanks for the review again!  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket- Thanks for the review! Yeah, Ali's gonna have a time of it. But I think she'll manage it somehow, what do you think? And if I told you if Pippin saw, I would smack myself. For me to know and you to keep reading and to find out. It's probably obvious, but I won't tell you right now. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far and I'll keep writing! 


	11. Speak friend, and Enter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
About a day and a half later, the Fellowship reached the gate of the Mines of Moria. Ali barely talked during that time period. She was mad at everybody, Gandalf in particular. He took Frodo's advice over everybody else's. Didn't he care what was going to happen to him? And plus, Gandalf took a hobbit's advice. A hobbit didn't know much about anything; they didn't care what happened beyond their borders. Ali didn't know much Middle Earth-wise but she WAS a level above a hobbit.  
  
"The walls of Moria," Ali heard Gimili say.  
  
She looked up to look up. It wasn't much, but Dwarves were proud of it. Ali knew if she said anything, she would regret saying it later so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Ali was determined not to make one more mistake and not speak up until she was certain she it would work. Or at least, she would hope. Everything would be perfect.  
  
"Let's see. Ithilidin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf suddenly muttered to himself, but it seems to echo off the walls.  
  
Ali glanced over and saw that a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere, shining like the moon's light. She looked up. The moon WAS shining on it. Magic, that was.  
  
Gandalf stood away from the doors, looking up at the strange language on the door. Then he used his staff to follow the letters as he read.  
  
"It reads: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend.and enter," Gandalf said.  
  
"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.  
  
"It's quite simple. If you are a friend, just speak the password and the doors will open," Gandalf explained.  
  
Ali looked at the door again. Speak friend and enter? Well, that's quite simple.  
  
"Wait a minute," Ali said. "It says speak friend, and enter. So don't you just say the word friend and the doors will open? It's a riddle."  
  
Everybody turned to look at her silently. They couldn't believe that Ali just knew that in an instant.  
  
Ali looked around at everybody. "What? I always loved doing riddles and puzzles while I was growing up. And this looks like a riddle to me. And anyways, I already knew what word you had to say. I told you once about it. Or perhaps you forgot as quickly?"  
  
"I never doubted you, Ali," Frodo spoke up.  
  
"Nor I. I saw the sincerity in your voice when you talked about that. Nobody can talk about home without that," Sam stated.  
  
Ali smiled gratefully at the two hobbits. She had suddenly felt better when they said that. She had just about given up and went into isolation like she usually did when she was angry or upset. And if that had happened, she might have changed something about the story. Sauron might've gotten the Ring back, and Ali wouldn't have been able to live with herself with that in mind.  
  
"Please trust her, Mr. Gandalf, sir," Sam pleaded.  
  
Gandalf looked at Ali quietly, studying her. Ali told herself to keep herself still and not say anything to change Gandalf's decision.  
  
"I think I believe you, Alexandria Wimund," Gandalf said quietly.  
  
Ali just nodded and tried to be calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside, she was leaping for joy. 'I finally did something right!' she thought excitedly.  
  
Gandalf turned back to the doors. "It would be in Elvish. The Dwarves always wrote in Elvish in formal things such as this. Mellon."  
  
As Gandalf said the word, the doors slowly opened. Gandalf chuckled slightly.  
  
"I do believe you were right, Ali." Gandalf turned to look at Ali and smiled at her. Ali smiled back, feeling relieved.  
  
"Well, in we go," Gandalf said. He went in and everybody followed after him.  
  
Ali gasped quietly to herself. Ali would never have thought there would such a huge place behind such a small door. Now she knew the meaning of the saying things aren't what they seemed and it's just the tip of the iceberg.  
  
"Soon, Master Elf, you'll be joining in the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, rrreeed meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin," Gimili said.  
  
Ali smiled quietly to herself and swallowed a chuckle. Gimili always made her want to laugh.  
  
"This is no mine," Boromir said suddenly. "It's a tomb."  
  
Ali heard Gimili cry out no as she looked around her in horror. There were skeletons everywhere. Ali felt queasy. She never liked anatomy with all that blood and gore, nor looking at skeletons. She didn't like looking at what held her body up. Ali saw Legolas look at an arrow in a skeleton.  
  
"Goblins," Legolas spat out. He quickly stood and pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow into it.  
  
"We should've made for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now get out of here, get out!"  
  
Ali didn't seem to be able to move. She felt sick. Ali couldn't move.Just then she heard Frodo yelling and making a racket. Ali turned around. Some kind of monster.sort of like a squid.had wrapped its tentacles around Frodo's legs.  
  
"Strider!" Sam yelled.  
  
Ali decided to move quickly. She forced her feet to move at her will and was soon with the hobbits in a heartbeat. She pulled out her sword and hacked off the monster's tentacle that was gripping Frodo.  
  
"Frodo, move, gosh darn you! It'll get you again if you just sit there like a baggart! Move, darn you!" Ali shouted at Frodo.  
  
Frodo didn't hesitate and quickly got up and ran in the mines, followed by the hobbits and Ali. Legolas was behind them quickly shooting at the monster.  
  
"Legolas! Come back in here!" Ali yelled.  
  
"Do as she says, Legolas!" Aragorn yelled, also. The monster was making a heck of a lot of noise.  
  
Legolas shot one more arrow before running swiftly back into the mines and just in time, too. The monster had stretched out it's tentacles and pulled down the door, making thousands of rocks fall down around the entrance, the only way out of the place unless you wanted to walk through Moria. The last rays of light flickered out as the rocks piled up. Everybody stood panting, trying to catch their breath.  
  
"Now which way would you like to go, everybody?" Ali asked sarcastically.  
  
"You have now but one choice. You must take the long, dark of Moria," Gandalf said. "Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world. And walk quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side."  
  
Ali suddenly clutched her stomach, her sickness returning once she remembered the skeletons lying everywhere.  
  
"Ooo, I think I'm going to be sick," Ali groaned. She rushed behind a rock and threw up. She felt better and returned to the Fellowship, whom were all staring at her, gaping.  
  
"What, you've never seen anybody get sick before?" Ali asked.  
  
"You just don't seem like the type to get sick after all you've done so far," Merry said.  
  
"Yes, well.dead bodies," Ali said pointing to a skeleton, "and me don't exactly mix. Me and blood and gore don't exactly mix either."  
  
"Well, Mistress Ali, I think you're gonna have to mix. I would bet you there's plenty of these things around here," Gimili reproached.  
  
Ali nodded. "Well, I guess we should get going, then."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Let's go, then."  
  
Everybody soon started off. Sam walked up next to Ali.  
  
"You'll be alright, won't you, Miss Ali?" Sam asked worriedly.  
  
Ali smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, Sam. It's the one thing that I have to help myself."  
  
Sam nodded and fell back to walk next to Frodo. Ali just shook her head and continued walking. Well, they were in the Mines of Moria and they couldn't turn back. Now Ali had to concentrate on thinking of how to save Gandalf from his fate. There just had to be something. Ali wouldn't let Gandalf fall, not if she could help it.  
  
A/n: Well, there's chapter ten for you. This is where it gets interesting, I think. But that's just me. I hope you alls like it so far. By the way everybody's reviewing, they are. Keep reviewing, it always helps me ^^. But never mind; I'll stop talking now.  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! I was really touched when I read your review. I still don't know what I'm going to do with the Pippin and Legolas thing. I'm just writing as I go right now. And thanks again for the review!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk-Thanks for the review! Ali's isn't as pitiful as she seems, I can assure you on that one. No, it's not a bad thing that they can be nice, no? I don't even know what Big Bear is. Makes me think of the store when you said that, but I suppose that's not what it was. I'm not an idiot. But I'm glad you love the fic and missed it while you were away. I hope you keep reading. Thanks again for the review! 


	12. It’ll Be Hard Letting You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The next two or three days were spent in silence and walking. Nobody really cared to talk. Who knows what might be lurking in the shadows.  
  
One day-if you considered it a day seeing how it always seemed dim and dark- the Fellowship came upon three entrances. Gandalf stood and everybody stopped behind him. Gandalf looked from one entrance to another.  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said.  
  
Ali sighed. It was just as well. Everybody faltered at some point. Gandalf went up the short steps to sit on a huge boulder while everybody made themselves comfortable below while they waited for Gandalf to remember.  
  
Ali decided she couldn't put Pippin off a minute longer. She had to find out why he was being so hostile towards her. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. Ali walked to where Pippin was.  
  
"Pippin, we need to talk. Now, in private," Ali said.  
  
Pippin sighed and got up and followed Ali a little ways off where they couldn't be heard by everybody else.  
  
"Pip, I want to know something and please tell me truthfully. Why are you treating me like I'm the enemy? What did I do wrong?" Ali asked.  
  
Pippin looked down at his feet for a few minutes before looking up at Ali again.  
  
"I wouldn't have thought you would like anybody better than me," Pippin said.  
  
Ali cocked her head. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Several days ago, after your archery practice, I wanted to talk to you, so I followed after you. Then I saw Legolas come to talk to you so I hid behind some bushes, planning to talk to you after you. I seriously didn't pay attention to the conversation. Then I looked out to see if he was done talking to you and I saw him kissing you on the cheek.  
  
I instantly felt sorry for myself, Ali. I told myself that I was foolish for liking you. I was seriously angry with myself and I began to avoid you because I figured Legolas had your heart in your hand and that you thought you were too good for me and you didn't want to be in my company again. I know I'm foolish and wanted to keep you to myself, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry," Pippin finished.  
  
Ali suddenly laughed. Pippin flinched, thinking that Ali was laughing at him.  
  
"Pippin, how could you have thought that? There's nothing between Legolas and me. That kiss was a sisterly kiss, not any thing about us liking each other. You needn't have worried," Ali thought while another small voice within her said, are you sure about that being a sisterly kiss?  
  
Pippin's face immediately lit up again. "Do you mean it?"  
  
Ali nodded. "I do. But-" Ali knelt down in front of Pippin. "I'm not sure I'm ready to have a relationship yet. I like you lots-but just as a friend. I want you to understand that so there won't be any misunderstandings later down the road."  
  
Pippin smiled and nodded. "I understand completely, Ali."  
  
"Good." Ali stood and turned back towards the Fellowship.  
  
"Ali," Gandalf called. "Come here, please."  
  
Ali walked up the short flight of stairs and went over to sit next to Gandalf. She wondered what he wanted of her.  
  
"What is it, Gandalf?" Ali asked.  
  
"What was that about between you and Pippin?" Gandalf said.  
  
Ali shook her head. "Nothing for you to worry about, Gandalf. Just a tiny problem that needed fixed. But I figure that's not the reason you wanted me to come up here?"  
  
"No, it wasn't. I know you told me that I would fall when we were in the Mines of Moria," Gandalf replied.  
  
"Yes, sir. I thought you would have forgotten about that by they way you acted about it," Ali said.  
  
Gandalf shook his head. "I haven't forgotten, Ali. I am an old man, but I do not forget stuff as easily. And I wanted to talk to you about that. You've been aiming to try and save me for the past few days, am I correct?" Ali nodded and Gandalf continued, "I've been thinking about it long and hard. And I must ask you, Ali, not to try and save me. I have a feeling that that won't be the last of me. My task isn't finished. I must complete my mission that I was brought here for."  
  
"What mission?" Ali inquired.  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about. You already have your own task to complete. You probably know what that might be, or you might yet see it in the near future. But, Miss Ali, you will complete that mission and I will to mine. Don't help me this time, Ali," Gandalf said.  
  
"You've never needed my help, yet you've helped me so much and everybody else here. I've got to help you in some way," Ali exclaimed.  
  
"You already helped me, Ali," Gandalf said.  
  
"I have? How? When?" Ali asked.  
  
"Why, you've helped me as well as everybody else here every minute of every day. And how? Just by being yourself, Alexandria Wimund. You're humorous at times and you're willing to make conversations with everybody. You're always good spirited and that's saying something. It's helping to keep the Fellowship together, and I like that. You might not be able to do everything for everything, Ali. Some things they must do for themselves," Gandalf said, looking down at Ali with a smile.  
  
Ali smiled sadly up at him. "It'll be hard letting you go, Gandalf. You've been an advisor to me, like my grandfather in a way. I'm glad I have gotten to know you."  
  
"As to you, too, Ali," Gandalf said. The two of them fell to silence. "Oh, it's that way," Gandalf suddenly said, nodding to the middle entrance.  
  
"He's remembered!" Ali heard Merry exclaim and soon everybody was around Gandalf.  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf said, resting his hand briefly on Merry's shoulder before lifting it and walking down the stair with everybody following after him.  
  
Ali smiled at Gandalf's comment. If in doubt, indeed. And Gandalf WAS right, she couldn't do everything for everybody. But she still felt like she had to save him, no matter what Gandalf said. Ali shrugged to herself. She told herself not to worry about it. Ali would take it as it came.  
  
A/n: Well, that's chapter eleven. It's funny how I state well, there's such and such a chapter. But I feel like it's a habit to say that now. But anyways, I can't believe how many people are reading and reviewing. This is wonderful. I'm glad you alls like the story. Keep reading, it never hurt anything, I don't think. But I'll shut up now.  
  
Mornfinnel- Thanks for the review! Glad that I made the story have a plot twist and make you want to know more. Keep reading, I'm sure it'll get more interesting. Thanks once again for the review.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! That sounds like fun. I love skiing, but I haven't been since I was in seventh grade. But enough of that, I'm glad you like the story and keep reading, I'm sure it'll get more interesting from here. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Kassiopeia- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story and my way of writing and I hope you read more of it. Thanks again!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Don't you just like her determination, though? That's what I like about Ali. But anyhow, thanks again!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story. I hope this chapter answered your point. I'm not going to tell you what I'm going to do in the story. That's for me to know and for you to keep reading to see what's going to happen again. Innywho, thanks again for the review! 


	13. Keep That Hope For the Both of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Like the days before, the Fellowship walked in silence. There was no need to. And what was there to talk about? That's what Ali wanted to know, but like the others, she didn't speak up.  
  
At one point during that fourth day, they came to a particular dark place with lots of pillars.  
  
"Oh, gee, this is just what I want," Ali muttered. "Is another big place with no end of it all in sight."  
  
"I wouldn't be complaining so much if I were you, mellon," Legolas said quietly to her. "Things could be worse."  
  
Ali nodded. "You're right, Legolas. M'bad for saying anything."  
  
Legolas just smiled and shook his head and continued to walk. Ali watched after the young prince. He was so graceful and so-what was the word- handsome was it? Ali shook her head as if to get the thoughts out of her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that. She had told Pippin herself there wasn't anything going on between the two of them. Was Ali being a hypocrite? She hoped she wasn't.  
  
"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf suddenly said softly and then his staff got brighter.  
  
Ali gasped. She never saw anything so huge or beautiful. She had seen pictures of buildings in Washington D.C., New York City, L.A. and the like, but never had any of that compared to what she saw now. Pillars upon pillars with intriguing designs held Ali's attention. Why couldn't her world have something like this?  
  
As Ali looked around her admiringly, Gimili suddenly cried out and started running towards a small door.  
  
"Gimili!" Gandalf called, but the Dwarf didn't seem to hear him. "Dwarves and their stubbornness," Gandalf muttered to himself and followed after him.  
  
Ali could've laughed if the seriousness of the situation wasn't at home. She lightly jogged after him as she bit back a smile. The rest of the Fellowship followed after Ali.  
  
As Ali went into the room, she saw that Gimili was crying at the foot of a tomb and Gandalf reading an inscription on it. Ali felt sorry for Gimili then, he probably knew the person who was in there.  
  
"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," Gandalf said. "He is dead, then. It is as I feared."  
  
Ali walked over to the kneeling Dwarf and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Do not grief, Gimili, son of Gloin. We cannot change the past nor carry the burden of the dead," Ali said softly. She wondered how she could say that so easily when she knew that Gandalf was going to die and that she would most likely do just the opposite of what she said.  
  
Gimili nodded. "Fine words, those, Ali. Do not worry about me."  
  
Ali nodded back and stood and walked over to take her place next to Pippin. Pippin smiled at her encouragingly. Ali smiled back at him. It was better to be friends than enemies that was for sure.  
  
Gandalf handed Pippin his hat and staff and bent down to pick up an old, dusty book that was in the lap of a skeleton. Ali held back a fleeting sickness that rose in her throat. She mustn't be sick; there were worse things to get sick over than skeletons.  
  
"They have taken the bridge and the second hall." Gandalf started to read.  
  
Pippin looked around restlessly. Ali suddenly remembered that Pip's curiosity had gotten the best of him in the movie and made the skeleton fall down the well.  
  
"Pippin," Ali whispered as Gandalf continued reading.  
  
"What?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, you know. And I have a feeling if you let your curiosity get the better of you, things could go bad, really bad," Ali said.  
  
Pippin looked at her quizzically but nodded and stood still. Ali turned her attention back to Gandalf.  
  
".Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming," Gandalf finished, looking up at everybody.  
  
Ali looked beside her. Pippin wasn't there beside her like he was a moment ago. Just then, a noise rung out in the room and everybody turned around to see that a skeleton fell down the well. And Pippin was standing there facing them, with a scared look on his face at Gandalf.  
  
'Oh, you've done it now, Pippin,' Ali thought. Anything could've heard that for miles down here.  
  
Everybody stared at Pippin in shocked silence and he looked down at his feet sorrowfully. Ali's heart went out to him just then.  
  
Gandalf stared at Pippin for a few more minutes before jerking his hat and staff out of Pippin's hands.  
  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity," Gandalf said fiercely.  
  
Ali could tell that he wanted to cry and she didn't blame him one bit. She wouldn't want to be yelled at by a who knows how many years-old wizard, either.  
  
"Don't yell at him!" Ali suddenly burst out and everybody turned their attention to her. "How would you like it if your last memory was of somebody was of them yelling at you. You would feel bad about it and if you died and looked down, you wouldn't feel too good about it, yourself."  
  
Before Gandalf could say anything, drums were suddenly heard and a thousand people or things shouting.  
  
"Frodo," Sam said and Frodo pulled part of his sword out. It was bright blue.  
  
Ali couldn't remember what the blue meant. It was something important-what was it?  
  
"Orcs," Legolas suddenly said.  
  
'Of course, Frodo's sword turned blue whenever Orcs were close. And that's when you had to be extra careful, as Bilbo put it,' Ali thought.  
  
Boromir ran towards the door and looked out. Ali saw two arrows hit the door and Boromir quickly shut the doors as Aragorn and Legolas ran over to help block the door with axes lying around.  
  
"They have a cave troll," Boromir said to Aragorn.  
  
Ali's heart sank. Just great. Just what everybody needed was a cave troll.  
  
" Get back," Aragorn said to Ali and the hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf."  
  
Ali saw Gandalf throw down his hat and pulled out his sword. The hobbits did the same and Ali followed their lead.  
  
'Oh, crap,' Ali thought. 'I don't know how to use this thing very well. I only got a little training on the bow and the sword with Aragorn and Legolas. Bah humbug. And if we're to fight, that means blood and guts. Just plain great.'  
  
Everybody seemed to be in their places. Aragorn and Legolas were standing in front of Balin's tomb with their bows in place. Boromir stood to the side with his sword out and Gimili stood on top of the tomb.  
  
"Let them come," Gimili growled. "There's still one Dwaf in Moria getting out who still draws breath."  
  
"Gimili!" Ali called out.  
  
"What is it, Ali?" he called back.  
  
"Keep that hope for the both of us!" Ali called out.  
  
Gimili didn't have time to answer as the Orcs chopped their way through the door. Legolas and Aragorn fired their first shots and soon everybody was running in to fight.  
  
"Say your prayers, Ali," Ali muttered to herself and she delved into battle. She had no other choice and might as well die fighting.  
  
A/n: That's chapter twelve for you alls. I hope you guys like it, 'cause I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. Laugh out loud, but innywho, I'll shut up now and a happy new year to you all!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk-Thanks for the review! Don't we all feel bad for Pip, tho'? Heh. Ali'll survive and once again I'm glad you like the fic. And a happy new year to you, too. Thanks again!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! I have only one question for you: How the heck can you read my mind?! But anyhow, thanks for the review!  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! Yeah, the story is, because I'm trying to follow as close as I can, but it's not. Just one of those things, you know. But thanks again! 


	14. A Woman Among the Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Ali decided that she hated fighting. It was nice to spar someone in practice, but not in a real skirmish. But she figured if it was with Orcs, then they deserved to die. Or did they?  
  
Ali didn't know, but she continued to fight, not paying attention to what was happening around her. She needed to keep fighting so she could get out of this alive. Otherwise, what would happen to the Fellowship? She didn't want anything to happen to them.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Ali heard Frodo shout out. Ali turned around.  
  
"Oh, blast it all. It's that cave troll again," Ali muttered to herself. Then she remembered. The troll speared Frodo. She had to go to Frodo. Frodo couldn't die, not now.  
  
Ali ran towards Frodo, pushing past the Orcs to get to the hobbit. Just then, Ali stopped short. Aragorn was taking the troll on with a giant poll. Ali smiled in relief, but it wasn't for long. The troll had reached towards Aragorn and flung him against the wall, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"No!" Ali screamed. And started towards him.  
  
An Orc jumped in front of Ali and she stopped short. The two of them stared back at each other.  
  
"Well, well, well. A woman among all these men. Pity you'll have to die beside the rest of them," the Orc said.  
  
"You wish," Ali growled and pulled out her sword.  
  
The Orc laughed and slashed at Ali. Ali managed to block the attack. The two of them began in a combat.  
  
"You're not going to win, lady," the Orc said.  
  
Ali growled and turned to go up to a higher level. She would show this Orc by chopping his head off. But that wasn't so. Ali lost her balance on the steps and twisted, holding her hands out to stop her fall. She landed face first and suddenly felt a pain shoot up her right arm. She looked down and saw blood gushing through a gash. Ali groaned and tried to move, but couldn't.  
  
"Your wish, eh?" Ali heard the Orc say into her ear.  
  
"You'll pay for this, filth," Ali growled.  
  
Ali heard the Orc laugh evilly. Before she fell into unconsciousness, Ali heard Frodo cry out and the cave troll's grunt in achievement.  
  
'Frodo's probably dead. You failed. But you did your best. Hopefully it wasn't in vain, after all,' Ali thought and her mind delved into the blackness.  
  
A/n: Sorry for taking a long time to get chapter thirteen up and an extremely short chapter at that. But I've been braindead for the last few days on this story and didn't feel like writing more. I don't know when the chapter fourteen will be out, considering tomorrow's Monday and I have to go back to school. I'll have it out as soon as I can. Thanks for your patience.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for that review! Yes, of course. I wouldn't leave you off at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring. Laugh out loud. I took your advice, if you noticed up top. I was planning to do somethin' of that sort. It would be quite boring if I didn't.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Yeah, that makes sense. And for the second half of your review, that's for me to know and you to figure out! Happy New Year to you, too.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk-Thanks for the review! Yeah, it's just one of those years, no?  
  
Diamond Took2- Thanks for the review! Ali's sixteen. No, it ain't that weird, no? I keep seeing short people all over the place!  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! That's a good concept, but I don't think Pip would win, what do you think? 


	15. Heavy Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Ali woke up to the Fellowship standing around her. She sat up painfully and looked around her.  
  
"We're still in the Mines? Or am I in a dream?" Ali asked.  
  
"We're in the Mines, still," Aragorn said. "You were knocked out for a few minutes."  
  
"Only a few?" Ali teased.  
  
Aragorn nodded. Ali just shook her head, but quickly stopped, because it was too painful. Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Frodo? What happened to him? Is he still alive?" Ali asked.  
  
"I'm here and well enough, Ali. Don't get yourself worked up about that," Frodo said.  
  
Ali silently breathed a sigh of relief. "That's ok, then."  
  
"But we need to wrap your arm up, and get moving as quickly as we can, there might be more Orcs coming," Gandalf said.  
  
Ali looked down at her right arm. There was a deep gash in her arm and it was still bleeding.  
  
"Ok." Ali said, suddenly feeling her arm.  
  
Aragorn pulled out some clothe out of his bag and started wrapping Ali's arm. Ali winced a few times and tried not to complain, though a few whimpers escaped her now and then. As soon as he started, Aragorn finished wrapping Ali's arm and putting it up in a makeshift sling of another scrap of clothe.  
  
"That will do," Aragorn said.  
  
Gandalf nodded swiftly. "To the Bridge of Kazad-Dum."  
  
Aragorn helped Ali up and soon the whole Fellowship was running after Gandalf. Ali felt the pain in her arm, but she tried not to think about it. They had to get out of here as fast as they could. She didn't know how she could stand it if Gandalf died.  
  
As they ran, Ali could hear these loud shrilly yells and running feet all around them. Ali looked around and was shocked to see that a lot of Orcs were chasing after them.  
  
'They're trying to surround us. Will we make it?' Ali thought, but kept running.  
  
But a few minutes answered her question. Quickly the Orcs surrounded them from all sides. Ali quickly drew out her sword, but knew it wouldn't help with all of these Orcs. There were too many. In the thousands at least.  
  
Suddenly a long, loud growl echoed through the halls. The Orcs started squealing in panic and soon they disappeared and a dead silence followed.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf in a low voice.  
  
Gandalf was silent for a few minutes not saying something. Then he looked up.  
  
"A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world," Gandalf said in a low voice. "This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"  
  
Ali gave a look of horror like everybody else and instantly ran after Gandalf. Ali could feel her arm protesting with the running, but she forced herself to keep running. She would rather be running with a pain in the arm, than ending up dead by a Balrog.  
  
It seemed like they were running forever. Suddenly they came to a set of stairs. Ali froze. They were almost straight down and there were no railings. Ahead, Ali could see the steps were broken and they would have to jump.  
  
Well, crap, I guess we have go down these,' Ali thought.  
  
Ali snapped out of her reverie, seeing that everybody had stopped and Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones that had jump over the gap.  
  
"Well, what are you people waiting for? Jump!" Ali shouted and jumped over the gap. Legolas caught her and made sure she stood steady before turning back to everybody else.  
  
It seemed that everybody broke out of their stance and started jumping over. And it seemed to be in the nick of time because a large rock suddenly fell and broke the top half of the stairs, making it fall. All the while hearing the Balrog roaring as it chased them.  
  
"Ali, run," Ali heard Legolas telling her and she turned to follow the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
Several more minutes passed and finally they reached the bridge.  
  
"Over the bridge, quick!" Gandalf said.  
  
Everybody obeyed Gandalf and started running across it. Ali hung back.  
  
"Gandalf, let me help you," Ali pleaded.  
  
"No, Ali, go, there's no time. The Balrog's beyond your ability. I can't risk you dying. Run!" Gandalf yelled fiercely.  
  
Ali turned and ran across the bridge. She didn't have any other choice but to obey Gandalf. When she reached the other side of the bridge, Ali turned in time to see a huge fiery creature with Gandalf standing in the middle of the bridge, facing the Balrog.  
  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled at the Balrog.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo and Ali yelled at the same time.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flam of Arnor. The dark fire won't avail you, flame of Udun! Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf said fiercely as a white light surrounded him.  
  
The Balrog growled and taking it's huge sword, he attempted to slash Gandalf, but couldn't.  
  
"YOU-SHALL NOT-PASS!" Gandalf yelled, sinking his staff into the bridge.  
  
The Balrog raged and stepped foreword. But as it stepped onto it, the bridge crumbled and the Balrog fell. Gandalf straightened and turned to go across the bridge, but at that instant, the Balrog whipped his whip around and it caught on Gandalf's ankle. He fell and caught the edge of the bridge.  
  
Ali saw that Frodo was struggling to get to Gandalf, but Boromir was stopping the hobbit. Before anyone could do anything, Ali broke away from the Fellowship and ran out onto the bridge, grabbing Gandalf's hands.  
  
"Gandalf, you can't die. Let me help you up," Ali said to Gandalf.  
  
"Remember what I told you, Ali. Some things are meant to be, and how can you tell what's in the future? The future is always uncertain. Look after everybody for me, especially for young Peregrin Took. Now let me go!" Gandalf growled.  
  
Ali let go of his hands reluctantly and Gandalf struggled up a little bit, looking at the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"Fly you fools!" Gandalf yelled and he let go.  
  
Ali stood and stared down into the abyss in horror. "Gandalf." she said softly.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Ali heard Frodo yell.  
  
Somewhere Over the Rainbow -The Wizard of Oz theme song  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow way up high  
  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow skies are blue  
  
And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true  
  
Someday I wish upon a star  
  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me  
  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
  
Away above the chimney tops  
  
That's where you find me  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
  
Somewhere over the rainbow blue birds fly  
  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
  
If happy little blue birds fly  
  
Beyond the rainbow  
  
Why, oh why, can't I?  
  
Ali couldn't think, and didn't move. She just stared down at the abyss, feeling ashamed of herself. Ali shouldn't have given in to Gandalf's orders and let go. Ali felt Aragorn pick her up and turn to leave the mines, but Ali didn't pay attention.  
  
Soon everybody was out of the mines. Sam, Merry, and Pippin were sitting on some rocks, crying. Legolas was staring around him in shock, and Boromir was struggling to keep Gimili from going back into the mines. Aragorn put Ali gently down.  
  
"Legolas, Gimili, get them up," Aragorn said. He walked over to Sam and picked him up and placed him on his feet. "On your feet, Sam."  
  
"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir said loudly to Aragorn.  
  
"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien," Aragorn said.  
  
Ali looked down at her feet, forcing herself not to cry. It wouldn't do anybody any good if they all hung around crying. Ali looked up again and saw that Frodo was walking off by himself.  
  
"Frodo?" Aragorn called out. "Frodo!" he said a little louder.  
  
Frodo stopped and turned to face Aragorn. There was a single tear running down his face. Ali wouldn't forget that as long as she lived. After a few minutes silence, Frodo walked slowly back and soon the Fellowship was headed off to the Woods of Lothlorien. Ali knew that Aragorn didn't know what else to do, as well as everybody else. All they could do was run away from the mines with heavy hearts, thinking about their friend that they had just lost.  
  
A/n: Well, I've got chapter fourteen up after five days. I hope y'all liked it. I don't know if 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow' fits the scene that I put it in, but I did it anyway. I had to put some kind of song in there, laugh out loud. But anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the next chapter up today or tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! No, Ali didn't die, obviously. Yeah, Orcs and Uruk Hai talk. They talk in The Two Towers movie and I think in the Return of the King movie, as well, if I can remember the last installment correctly. But thanks again for the review! Hope you keep reading.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! Yeah, and less time to write them, too. But I'll manage on the weekends or somethin' like that. Well, that's nice of your teacher to do that, and hopefully you'll get some better grades, not that I'm your dictator or anything. But anyhow, thanks again for the review!  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! Yes, Ali's seen the first movie, but she was half asleep and didn't pay a good enough attention to it. Should've paid more attention to it, no? Thanks again for the review!  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! Yeah, that could be possible, but I'm still debating whether it shall be Legolas or Pippin that will get to be the lucky guy. I've got good ideas for both sides. Keep reading, I'll figure it out. Thanks again for the review!  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket- Thanks for the review! Or reviews, I should say. Lots of them. Some of them are short, but life will go on. Mines are evil, I guess, but I can't say that because I've never been in one. And the Pippin thing is resolved, sorta, but not completely. Thanks for the review again!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! And trust me, I listen to all suggestions and crud. I'm a good listener, as my friends say. But anyways, I would answer that question, but I got confuggled by it. Anyhow, thanks for the review again!  
  
Fishnchips- Thanks for the review! Yeah, that last chapter was a little short, but I didn't feel like writing a lot that day. Hope this chapter satisfies you. Thanks again for the review! 


	16. I Shall Go Blindfolded As Well

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The hours of that day seemed to pass slowly, and painful in Ali's case. Her arm kept throbbing and Ali began to lag behind everybody else. Pippin noticed her lagging and slowed to trot behind her.  
  
"My arm's hurting, Pip," Ali said at Pippin's questioning glance.  
  
"Maybe whoever's in Lothlorien will help us," Pippin said. "I'm sure of it."  
  
"We can hope," Ali said, smiling slightly.  
  
Nightfall soon approached and everybody flopped onto the ground. Ali clutched her arm and slowly sat down, but no matter how hard she tried to move slowly, her arm still got jolted.  
  
"You'll be alright, won't you, Ali?" Boromir asked as he came over to sit next to her.  
  
Ali nodded. "Hopefully. But don't worry about me, I'll survive somehow."  
  
"I'm not convinced," Boromir stated.  
  
"Well then, don't be convinced for all I care," Ali snapped.  
  
Boromir raised his hands in defense. "Hey, cool it, I didn't mean to. I'll just leave you alone."  
  
Ali glared at Boromir's retreating back. What did she care if he left? He WAS intruding into her space. She just wanted to be left alone and everybody to go away. But Ali instantly felt bad as Boromir left. This is probably exactly why the Fellowship broke up in the book because everybody had bad feelings for each other. But Ali just wanted to be mad for a while.  
  
I'll never leave; I'll never stray.  
  
My love for you will never change.  
  
But I ain't ready to make up  
  
Or get around to that.  
  
I think I'm right, I think you're wrong.  
  
I'll prob'ly give in before long.  
  
Please don't make me smile.  
  
I just wanna be mad for a while.  
  
-I Just Wanna Be Mad, Terri Clark  
  
Ali laid there on her back looking up at the stars. She wondered what Lothlorien was like. If Ali remembered the movie correctly, the Elves there were serious and didn't take too kindly on strangers nowadays. Ali sighed. She would just have to wait until they all got there. Don't judge until you know. Ali fell asleep on that thought.  
  
The next morning, the Fellowship ate and soon they were off again. Ali trotted up to front next to Aragorn.  
  
"How much further to Lothlorien?" Ali asked.  
  
"Not much further. Maybe later in the afternoon," Aragorn replied.  
  
Ali groaned. She didn't know how long her arm was gonna let her run and jolt it around. Aragorn glanced down at her and seemed to have read her mind.  
  
"If you want someone to carry you for some time so your arm can take a break during the trip, I'm sure me or someone else here will do it," Aragorn said kindly.  
  
"No, that will be too much trouble. I can carry myself," Ali said, gritting her teeth slightly.  
  
"Well, think on my offer and if you need someone to help you, it wouldn't be too much trouble," Aragorn stated.  
  
Ali nodded and continued to trot behind Aragorn. She was determined not to ask for help. Several hours pass and finally Ali trotted back up to Aragorn.  
  
"What is it, Ali?" Aragorn asked, never missing a step.  
  
"I need someone to help me. I can't take the pain much longer," Ali said, panting and clutching her arm.  
  
Aragorn stopped and looked at her. In his eyes, Aragorn seemed to be amused at Ali.  
  
"Now what are we doing?" Pippin complained a few feet back.  
  
"Miss Ali here needs help because her arm's in too much pain to go much further," Aragorn said.  
  
"I could help carry her. Us Elves can carry heavy weight if is needed of us," Legolas commented.  
  
"Yeah, and I can lift a two hundred-pound stone with my pinky finger," Gimili growled. "You Elves seem so frail looking it's not even funny."  
  
"I would watch it if I were you, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said sternly looking at him. Gimili fell silent and Aragorn turned back to Legolas. "If you insist, Legolas."  
  
"Which I do, Aragorn," Legolas stated.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "As you wish."  
  
Legolas went over and picked up Ali gently, being careful not crush her hurt arm. Soon they were off again.  
  
Ali looked up at Legolas' face. "You didn't have to do that, you know."  
  
"Oh, it's only my pleasure, mellon," Legolas commented. "And I'd be less likely to tire carrying you any time soon."  
  
Ali sighed and settled back down in Legolas' arms. She DID say she couldn't take the pain any longer and Legolas DID say he'd carry her.  
  
Hours later, the Fellowship reached the edge of the woods of Lothlorien. Legolas put Ali gently on the ground.  
  
"It would be best if you walked now, mellon," Legolas said softly in her ear.  
  
Ali nodded and started moving her feet. Her legs were getting numb, anyway.  
  
The Fellowship walked softly into the woods. Ali instantly felt different, like everything was watching them closely. Ali stayed close behind Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"Stay close you hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An Elf Witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell," Ali heard Gimili say to the hobbits.  
  
'Oh, that's just what everybody needs right now,' Ali thought.  
  
'Welcome, Alexandria Wimund of another world,' a voice suddenly said in Ali's head.  
  
Ali stopped suddenly. Now she KNEW she was going insane, hearing voices in her head.  
  
"And are never seen again," Gimili said.  
  
Pippin walked up next to Ali. "You all right there?"  
  
Ali nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just some random thought."  
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and ears of a fox," Gimili continued on. "Ooh."  
  
Just then, arrows were pointing at every head of the Fellowship. Ali stopped in surprise as an arrow was pointed at her. She raised her arms slightly like they did in old westerns to show she didn't mean any harm.  
  
"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," an Elf said, appearing in front of Aragorn and Gimili.  
  
Gimili glared at the Elf and emitted a growl under his breath.  
  
""Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn said pleadingly in Elvish. ("Haldir of Lorien. We come here for help. We need your protection.")  
  
Ali just stared at Aragorn. She had no idea that Aragorn could speak Elvish. Well, Ali guessed she already knew that, but how was she supposed to remember if she only half paid attention to the movie?  
  
"Aragorn! These woods are perilous! We should go back!" Gimili exclaimed with the slight panic in his voice.  
  
The Elf named Haldir glared at Gimili and Gimili him. Gandalf had told Ali back in Rivendell that Elves and Dwarves didn't get along very well. Ali wondered why, but wished she hadn't brought up the memory of Gandalf; it was still too painful. But the next few moments put Ali into shock.  
  
"You have entered the Realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back," Haldir said without an expression on his face. He suddenly caught Ali standing there. "A lady among these men.and injured by the looks of it. But, come, she's waiting. And blindfold the Dwarf."  
  
"But he is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dain's trusty people, and friendly to Elrond," said Frodo. "Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions, and he has been brave and faithful."  
  
The Elves spoke together in soft voices, and questioned Legolas in their own tongue. "Very good," said Haldir at last. "We will do this, though it is against our liking. If Aragorn and Legolas will guard him, and answer for him, he shall pass; but he must go blindfolded through Lothlorien." (The Fellowship of the Ring, page 385)  
  
"If he is to go blindfolded, then I shall go blindfolded as well. Friends don't let other friends be harassed by others who think they are better than them," Ali burst out suddenly.  
  
Haldir stopped and turned to look at Ali. "A woman shouldn't be in matters such as this."  
  
"I'm with her," Legolas said, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on Ali's shoulder.  
  
"As me, as well," Pippin piped up.  
  
"I think we will all go blindfolded," Aragorn said. Ali looked up into his face and saw a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Haldir looked at all of them silently and then nodded.  
  
"Blindfold them all," Haldir said. "If they all insist."  
  
Before being blindfolded, Ali caught Gimili's eye. She could've sworn he smiled and gave a wink. Ali wouldn't have minded seeing the woods, but she had to do this for her friend and she couldn't change what was done, anyway. She just hoped it wasn't a long walk.  
  
A/n: Welp, there's chapter fifteen. And today's a Friday and I get Monday off for M.L.K., Jr. Day. That means I have more time to update this story! Hallelujah! Let's all celebrate, shall we? But anyhow, I hope y'alls liked the chapter. And if you didn't like my choice of song, sorry, I can't help liking country music. But innywho, that's not the point. I shall shut up now and hoped you alls liked the chapter. Happy reading.  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! Hope you liked this chapter as much as you did the last one!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! Well, that's a load of my back, just kidding. Laugh out loud. Lucky you, dad won't let me see it in theatres again and says I'll have to wait until it comes out on DVD and if not, the Extended Edition of it. But enough of that. Thanks again!  
  
LeaMarie F. Rocket- Thanks! Keep reading, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks! And thanks for making me un-confuggled. Hehe.  
But If so someone's under enough pain, I think they can black-out or pass out, whichever word you'd like to use there. And if you want to know what I think, I still think they're Orcs. And I have this computer disk thing and they call them Moria Orcs. And if I remember correctly (haven't read the books in over a year.must read again to refresh my memory), Tolkien called them Orcs, too. But don't hold me to it and quote me. I'm only human after all *wink*. But innywho, thanks again for the review!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! I'm sorry, I can't get into your mind and make you remember. Keep wondering and I'll try and get in there something with Haldir and Ali and get them to interact with each other somehow..not making promises. But innywho, thanks again! 


	17. The Mirror of Galadriel

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
In what seemed like a few minutes, the blindfolds were taken off. Ali blinked in the sunlight and looked around. Lothlorien was so beautiful.  
  
"You don't need the blindfolds anymore," Haldir said coldly. "Follow me."  
  
The Fellowship followed after the Elves and soon they were climbing up a flight of stairs that were wrapped around a huge tree. As Ali looked around, she realized there more flights of stairs like this. Ali wondered how long it took to build this huge realm of Lothlorien.  
  
Soon they came to the top the top. Ali blinked again at the light and as she got used to it, she saw that the light came from a man and a woman standing on a small flight of stairs. Ali instantly felt the need to bow her head slightly in respect. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that the rest of the Fellowship was doing something similar.  
  
The man and woman stood and looked at them silently for a few minutes. Ali felt like the woman in front of them could hear what she was thinking and studying her hard.  
  
"Eight that are here, yet nine there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf? For I had a much desire to speak with him," the man said.  
  
"You are forgetting the young maiden who is also with them," the woman said.  
  
The man turned to look at Ali. Ali shifted feet uncomfortably.  
  
"Yes, indeed. A small, fair maiden. Some purpose that Elrond to send her with them, I do not know. But a purpose indeed," the man said.  
  
Ali for the life of her couldn't speak, even if she wanted to. She suddenly remembered that these two people were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. But why were they making a prolonged notice of her?  
  
"She came along to help us. To keep us together, Lord Celeborn," Aragorn spoke up.  
  
Celeborn didn't say anything, but Ali had a feeling that he understood.  
  
"Gandalf has fallen into shadow," Galadriel said. Everybody stared at her, hanging onto every word. They couldn't help it. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little, and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel looks at Boromir. Boromir starts to shake and looked like he was about to cry. Ali couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Galadriel continued as she turned to look at Sam, "Yet hope remains while company is true. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."  
  
Just then, Ali heard a voice inside her head. 'Alexandria Wimund, the one who is keeping them together! You will need some advice and some medical help.'  
  
Ali looked up at Galadriel. She seemed to be looking right at her. Ali finally broke her gaze from her.  
  
"It appears that the fair maiden is injured. Haldir, please take her and heal her. Then return her to the Fellowship," Galadriel said.  
  
Haldir bowed and led Ali away from Celeborn and Galadriel. Ali followed behind the tall Elf, holding her arm, as it was getting more painful by the minute.  
  
"Let me see your arm," Haldir said after they reached their destination.  
  
Ali held out her injured arm, feeling more pain shoot up it. The arm had fresh bandages on from the night before when Aragorn had redressed it. Haldir gently took the bandages off and carefully looking at the arm, showing no signs on his face.  
  
"Hmm.looks like you've run into some trouble with an Orc, if I may ask?" Haldir commented.  
  
"Yes. They attacked us while we were in the Mines of Moria. One decided to take me on," Ali replied.  
  
Ali couldn't have sworn it, but she thought she saw a small smile pass quickly across Haldir's face. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.  
  
"Yes, the Orc must have slashed at you. Those Orc swords have been everywhere, so it might have had some kind of germ or poison or whatever on it and it has infected your arm," Haldir commented. "But I can help take it away."  
  
He went to a shelf in the room that they were in and took down some medicine. Haldir walked back over to Ali and applied some to the cut on Ali's arm. Ali winced slightly as Haldir applied the medicine, but slowly the pain eased to a very dull throb.  
  
"You shall be able to use your arm now, my lady," Haldir said. "But it won't be completely healed for a while. Now for me to take you back to your companions."  
  
Soon Ali was back with the Fellowship. Most of them were relaxing and thinking quietly. Ali could probably guess what they were thinking about; it wasn't that difficult.  
  
Pippin stood up and walked over to Ali as Haldir left Ali's side to talk to Aragorn.  
  
"You're arm's better, Ali," Pippin exclaimed. "Can you use it?"  
  
Ali smiled and moved the arm a little bit.  
  
"Yes, I can move it, Pip. It still hurts a little bit, but not enough that I can't use it. What do you think of that one?"  
  
"That's wonderful. Let's hope that it gets better completely soon," Pippin said.  
  
"Let's hope," Ali replied.  
  
That night, Ali woke up suddenly. She sat up and saw that Lady Galadriel was walking past her quietly. Galadriel seemed to be beckoning Ali to follow her, so Ali got up quietly as to not wake up the hobbits that were sleeping near her and followed after her. Ali wondered where they were going. After a few minutes, they came to a flight of stairs and Ali walked down them with Galadriel already down the stairs and standing next to a small pool with a miniature waterfall.  
  
"Will you look into the mirror?" Galadriel asked as Ali reached the bottom step.  
  
"But what will I see?" Ali asked, feeling like a Frodo, who had also said the same things in the movie, if she remembered correctly.  
  
"Even the wisest cannot tell, for the mirror shows many things," Galadriel walked over to the mirror and started to slowly pour in the water. "Things that were, things that are, and some things-that have not yet come to pass." Galadriel stepped away from the mirror. "I cannot tell you what you will see, you just have to see for yourself."  
  
Ali nodded silently and walked over to the mirror, stepping up onto the small step so she could see into it. Ali gasped quietly. She saw everybody that she knew. Eli, Elena, her parents, all her other friends; everybody that she missed so much it hurt. Then she saw each of the Fellowship, looking sad. Pippin, especially, who seemed to be crying quietly to himself in a corner.  
  
"Please don't cry, Pippin," Ali murmured to herself.  
  
But the image didn't last forever. The next few images were what made Ali truly gasp. The Fellowship was battling a seemingly endless flow of Orcs and Uruk Hai. Boromir was leaning against a tree, seemingly asleep, but there were arrows sticking in him. The Uruk Hai were taking Merry and Pippin away and Frodo and Sam were rowing a canoe across the river by themselves. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili standing around Boromir; weeping at their loss.  
  
Ali let out a small cry. Is this what the future was holding for all of them? All to be broken up and die a slow death? Ali looked up at Lady Galadriel. She had her eyes closed as if in thought. Ali went back to looking into the mirror. There was some kind of slimy, skinny, gray character following after Frodo and Sam. Sam didn't seem too happy about it. Then there were images of everybody else in the Fellowship, other people Ali didn't recognize. A huge battle at a keep with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili. Haldir was there, too, and he seemed to be dying. Suddenly Ali pulled back away from the mirror.  
  
"I don't want to see anymore. Please don't let me see anymore," Ali pleaded, stepping away from the mirror.  
  
Galadriel opened her eyes up and looked at Ali carefully. Ali looked back at her, panting slightly. If this was to happen, what should she do?  
  
"I know what it is you saw, for it was also in my mind," Galadriel said.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. If you saw it, too, then what do I do? How do I keep them together? If I can't, who do I follow?" Ali asked, looking up at Galadriel.  
  
"I think, Lady Alexandria, you can do nothing to keep them together. But-" Galadriel said, interrupting Ali's protests, "Some things you could change so it wouldn't be a complete failure in your eyes. You just have to decide what's important to you."  
  
"What's important to me?" Ali sputtered. "To have them broken up and dying slowly? And Boromir and Haldir-they're going to die. And if I leave Merry and Pippin, they could die at those Uruk Hai's hands. And Frodo and Sam-"  
  
"Maybe, Lady Alexandria, you can do some multi-tasking," Galadriel interrupted.  
  
"How?" Ali asked bitterly.  
  
"Save several people at once. And maybe you can still go with whomever you wish after you stay with them. But I am not you and I can't choose for you. You will know what's best once it happens. And go with what your heart and soul tell you, for they will also help you," Galadriel replied.  
  
"Perhaps. But I feel so small and helpless. I can't possibly do what's best," Ali said. "All I want to do is go home. To where everything is familiar to me."  
  
Galadriel looked down and smiled sadly at Ali. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future, Lady Alexandria. And about your home, I'm sure you'll be able to get back home sooner or later, if you want it bad enough."  
  
"But I DO want it bad enough. But I don't want to leave before this is all over. If I do, I might feel guilty for the rest of my life and think that I could've changed the course future; that something that I did could've made a difference to whether we won or lost in the war against Sauron," Ali commented.  
  
"I'm sure you're right, Lady Alexandria. But in these days, not even the Elves know what to decide," Galadriel said. "But go and rest now, you have had a long day and grief is still upon you. You won't be doing any good to the Fellowship if you are tired and not much use."  
  
Ali nodded and went back to her sleeping area. Soon she fell asleep, listening to the Elves singing sadly in the treetops, remembering that Legolas had said they were singing a lament for Gandalf, but wouldn't tell what they were singing because the grief was still too near for him. Everything that happens happens for a reason, indeed.  
  
A/n: Here's chapter sixteen. I hope you all liked it. And before anybody asks, no, I have not yet decided which way Ali's going when the Fellowship breaks. I've got several theories, but I have yet to figure out how to work it out without straying too far from what Tolkien wrote. If I do, don't yell at me too much, it's only a story, after all. I'll shut up now and happy reading.  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the story and hope you continue reading it. Go short people! Laugh out loud.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story and I'll update as often as I can. And I didn't specify enough because I'm one of those people who hate writing descriptions. I only manage to get in enough description to keep people happy in stories. Sometimes at least, but enough of that, thanks again for the review!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for review! Well, we're all different. Knowing me, I would pass out while I was walking by then. Who knows. Yes, Gimili's a sweetheart. And funny as it would be to see Ali and Gimili like each other that much, I highly doubt I'm going to make that happen. They'll just stay friends. But funny thought, though. Innywho, I'll stop rambling. Thanks again! 


	18. Some Good Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The days flew past, but the Fellowship didn't move on from Lothlorien. Everybody seemed reluctant to go on and wanted to relax. Ali spent the days practicing archery and sword fighting, and soon became extremely good at it. But other than that, Ali spent her time thinking quietly of the days ahead. Should she follow Frodo and Sam to Mt. Doom or should she go with Aragorn, Gimili, and Legolas to go save Merry and Pippin? It was a hard decision to make and Ali didn't like it one bit. And she had Boromir and Haldir to think of. She didn't want them to die.  
  
One afternoon, Ali was sitting down, leaning against a rock with her head back thinking on these matters when Boromir came and sat down next to her.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Ali?" Boromir asked, looking at her.  
  
Ali turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Nothing you should worry about, Boromir," Ali commented.  
  
"But I would like to help you take your burden off your chest," Boromir insisted.  
  
Ali only shook her head determinedly. "What I'm thinking about, Boromir is a decision that only I alone can make."  
  
"If you say so," Boromir sighed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Ali said.  
  
"I'll try not, Ali."  
  
The two of them fell silent for a few minutes. Ali looked around her, sighing slightly. It was so beautiful here, but Ali wasn't sure she would ever see it again.  
  
"Boromir?" Ali asked.  
  
Boromir turned to look at her. "Yes?"  
  
"Remember when I snapped at you coming here to Lothlorien? I wanted to apologize. I wasn't in the best of spirits then," Ali said.  
  
"You don't need to apologize, Ali. I don't think anybody was in the best of spirits after Gandalf fell," Boromir told Ali.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that," Ali said. "I didn't want to have any hard feelings between us."  
  
"I assure you that there's no hard feelings, Ali. I'm just glad you came with us, it has brightened everybody's spirits," Boromir exclaimed.  
  
Ali nodded. "Well, I'm going to take a walk around. I have some business to attend do."  
  
Boromir nodded quietly and Ali stood up and walked away. She had to find Legolas. Ali soon found him talking to some other Elves beside the river Lorien talking quietly in their own tongue. They stopped as soon as they saw Ali approach them.  
  
"Is there something wrong, mellon?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I just wanted to come talk to you about something," Ali said. "And I want a second opinion."  
  
"Of course, Ali," Legolas turned to the other Elves and spoke to them in his own tongue. The other Elves nodded and turned and left. Legolas turned back to Ali. "Why don't we sit down and you can tell me what's bothering you."  
  
Ali nodded and they sat down. Soon Ali was telling Legolas about what she saw in the mirror, what Galadriel told her and what her dilemma was. Legolas listened intently with all of his attention.  
  
"I don't know what to do, Legolas. Should I go with Frodo and Sam to help destroy the Ring or should I go with you, Aragorn, and Gimili to go and save Merry and Pippin?" Ali looked up hopefully at Legolas.  
  
Legolas sighed. "I do not know what to tell you, mellon. You cannot choose your path so early in advance. Fate has will have you where it wants you to be."  
  
Ali sighed bitterly. "I thought you would help me, Legolas. I feel so lost."  
  
"Mellon, listen to me," Legolas said, lifting up Ali's chin. "If you go to anybody else, I'm sure they'd say the same thing to you. You have to make your own decisions in this and I'm sure you'll find your own way when the time comes. Let your heart and your conscious (conscience?) be your guide. Do you under stand me, Ali?"  
  
"Yes, I understand. It's just that, if I make my decision, I would wonder if I would have been any use going the other way?" Ali said.  
  
"That always comes with whatever decision you make. If you keep wondering if you made the right choice, you won't be of any use anywhere. We just have to trust that the people in that other decision know what they are doing, hopefully, and continue on. You can't be everywhere at once," Legolas explained.  
  
Ali nodded. "I understand. Thank you for listening." Ali stood and turned to leave, but turned back again to look at Legolas. "Would you mind not telling anybody else what I've told you? I don't want anybody else to know what's going to happen in the future. Especially Pippin. I don't think he'd take it very well."  
  
Legolas smiled and nodded. "Of course, mellon. Anything you say is a secret is a secret to me."  
  
Ali smiled in return and turned to leave.  
  
"You like Pippin, don't you, Ali?" Legolas spoke up.  
  
Ali turned around again. "I beg your pardon, Master Elf?"  
  
"You like Pippin, don't you?" Legolas repeated.  
  
"And what makes you say that, Legolas?" Ali asked, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.  
  
"Because you treat Pippin differently than everybody else. Whenever you talk to him, you have this strange look in your eyes," Legolas said, smiling slightly.  
  
Ali blushed slightly. Legolas laughed.  
  
"Whether I like him or not is none of your concern, Legolas," Ali said, blushing.  
  
"Whatever you say, mellon," Legolas said, still chuckling to himself.  
  
Ali just shook her head and continued on her way. That evening, Ali thought on Legolas' words about Pippin. Come to think of it, Ali DID feel different about Pippin whenever he was around. She noticed him more, like a sharper image of the hobbit. Ali shook her head. 'He's older than you, Ali, so quit thinking about it,' Ali thought. But no matter how hard she tried, Ali couldn't get Pippin out of her mind. Ali drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in her head.  
  
A/n: There's chapter seventeen. And once again I say that's a crappy ending, but I have a feeling people will contradict me on that one, so I shall say no more of it. And sorry that's it's a little on the short side, but at least I made it somewhat long, no? But I'll shut up now.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Yes, it is. I would've reviewed your stories but I looked at them and I don't do Zelda or any of that other lovely stuff. I be sorry *sniff*. And that line, m'bad. Naughty little me, I should get a spanking! Laughing out loud, but innywho, thanks for pointing that out ta me. And thanks again for the review!  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! Yup, I updated. That question's for me to know and you to find out! Writers don't tell what they're gonna write, no matter how much it's tempting to do so. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! I'm thinking about doing that, but who knows where it might go. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! You're telling me that just to torture me, aren't you? Hehe. I'm tellin' yeh, I'm only allowed to watch in once in theatres then get the movies. And here's your update. Heh. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Xoulblade- Thanks for the review! I don't know what it's like being short, 'cause I'm five foot six. But I'm tellin' yeh, I see these short people all over the place ^^;. And that question's for me to know and you to find out.  
  
Fishnchips- Thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like the story and thank goodness it's not a Mary Sue. I think I know what a Mary Sue is. Sorta. And if you read my reply to another author up top, you know what my reply is to the Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimili thing ^^. Thanks again for the review! 


	19. Farewell to Lorien

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
A/n: Well, today's Saturday again. I know, I know, I always write my author's notes after I write the chapter, but for this one, I need to write it BEFORE I write the chapter, considering there's some reviewer's questions that are to be answered and would be quite pointless to do so afterwards. So there you have it, my little explanation of why my author's note is here and not there, if that makes any sense. But I hope you alls will like the chapter and I hope my answers to each of you is satisfactory for the most part. And many of you I have noticed were severely disappointed that this didn't end up a Legolas romance. I love Legolas, I think he's an awesome character, not only an extremely handsome one, but I also love Pippin and I rarely see any Pippin fics. But I'll give you alls my word that if I can think up a really good Leggy fic, I'll post it for you alls. Yesh? Yesh.  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! Well, you've got me confused because you're confused over whatever's confusing. Sorry that I can't help you. Thanks again for the review!  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! You sound like my friends, laughing out loud. But innywho, I love your reasoning, and I sorta kinda have the same idea of what you suggested, but not for the same reasons. It's either gonna be with Merry & Pippin or Frodo & Sam. They're tied and I ain't sayin' no more on the subject. Just continue reading. And thanks again!  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! Yay, you reviewed! Sorry, had to get into the spirit. My hint is either her going with Merry & Pippin or Frodo & Sam. Keep reading and I shall update as soon as I can. Thanks again!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! It's all good, I think. Yes, I've seen the FOTR and TTT Special Extended DVD Editions. I own both of them and are in my small collection of DVDs. Laughing out loud. And I was full aware of the Merry and Pippin thing. I'm gonna base my answer on the EE and say that Merry and Pippin grew between 3'8'' and 4'0'' considering I haven't read the books since 2002. But like I say, don't hold me to it; I could be wrong for all I know.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Yes, so kind and loving. I love that little Pippin and Ali sitting in a tree thing, never thought of that until I read yer review. Took me a minute to get it processed, but yeah. Innyhoo, thanks for the review!  
  
Now it's to the chapter. Hope I didn't make you alls die of boredom and race past the a/n to read the chapter. One reason I don't put a/ns in the beginning unless it's important. I'll stop rambling now.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
As a rule of thumb, all good things must come to an end and it was time for the Fellowship to move on. As Ali packed her things, she felt heavy- hearted. She had grown attached to the beautiful woods and trees of Lothlorien and all the Elves that lived there. Ali didn't want to leave, but knew she had to.  
  
"Lady Ali," a voice said behind Ali. Ali whirled around and saw Haldir standing behind her.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Haldir. What is it that you need?" Ali asked, concealing her smile.  
  
"It is time for you to leave with the rest of the Fellowship, my lady," Haldir commented, bowing ever so slightly.  
  
Ali sighed. "If it is to be, then I suppose it is."  
  
"You could always stay here, my lady. You have our warmest welcome if you do," Haldir said.  
  
"Stay here. In Lothlorien?" Ali asked slowly.  
  
Haldir nodded. "You would have the best accommodations and the lord and lady would treat you like one of their own."  
  
Ali sat quiet for a few minutes. It WAS tempting to stay here in Lothlorien and be treated like royalty. But then Ali thought of everybody in the Fellowship. She loved every single one of them, each one of them different in their own special way. Ali would hate to see the Fellowship go without her. And if Ali COULD manage to stay here, she would feel guilty knowing that she could've changed something that happened to the Fellowship of the Ring otherwise. Ali shook her head.  
  
"It was nice of you to offer, Haldir, but I'm afraid I can't do that. The Fellowship needs me, and if I stay here, then I'd feel guilty that I stayed here while my friends were out there suffering, and I could've helped them in some way," Ali said firmly.  
  
"I understand," Haldir said. "I suspected you wouldn't, Ali. It takes a true friend to say something like what you have just said, and you have said it, and that is something. Stay close to your friends, Alexandria Wimund, you will not regret it."  
  
"That's good advice," Ali said quietly, smiling a little bit.  
  
"And you won't hear it often," Haldir said. "Listen to your heart, Ali, and keep good sense in your head, that's the best advice you'll hear. The advice that speaks within you is probably better than you'll hear from another person."  
  
"I'll bear that in mind," Ali commented. "I promise."  
  
"And there's one more thing before I take you to the bank and before Lady Galadriel says her last goodbyes. Galadriel told me the other night that soon I will be in a battle. A very big battle and that I shall better watch myself. She said you were worried that I would die. Well, you listen to me, I will watch myself closer than ever in that battle, just for you, Lady Ali," Haldir declared.  
  
Ali smiled broadly. "I wouldn't doubt you, Haldir."  
  
If Haldir had any emotion whatsoever about what Ali said, he didn't show it. Ali decided that Elves rarely showed emotions, no matter what you said to them.  
  
"Well, I best take you to the rest of them. They'll be wondering where you are," Haldir commented.  
  
Ali nodded and soon she was standing next to Pippin in a line.  
  
"Well, it looks like Miss Ali has decided to join the rest of us," Galadriel smiled kindly down at Ali.  
  
Ali flushed slightly. Galadriel just smiled.  
  
"Before we say goodbye, us Elves have a gift for each of you as well as Elven cloaks. Let them help shield you against unfriendly eyes," Galadriel said.  
  
The Fellowship bowed their heads in their thanks. An Elf stepped up to each of the Fellowship and put on a green cloak with a Lorien leaf on it. Ali nodded her thanks to the one that put on hers. Next came the gifts from Galadriel. Legolas got a fine new bow, Sam got some Elven rope, and Frodo got a small glass-type thing that reminded Ali of a star. Finally Galadriel reached Ali.  
  
"And what would a young lady like yourself want from the Elves?" Galadriel asked.  
  
"Nothing, Lady Galadriel. You have done enough already," Ali said, averting her eyes downward.  
  
"You are still thinking about what you have found out?" Galadriel asked. Ali nodded. Galadriel lifted up Ali's chin slightly. "Just be yourself, Ali. Trust that you will find the right path for you to lead."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," Ali stated.  
  
"But of course I cannot send you off with just an Elven cloak on your back and some advice," Galdriel said.  
  
Ali started to protest, but as quickly, she gasped as she was given. The most beautiful sword Ali could have ever seen and an Elven diary, both adorned with Elvish designs and Elvish words. Ali looked back up at Galadriel.  
  
"My lady, these are beautiful, thank you," Ali said.  
  
"Don't ask of it, Lady Alexandria," Galadriel smiled.  
  
Galadriel turned to address the rest of the Fellowship.  
  
"I will furnish your company with boats. They must be small and light, for if you go far by water, there are places where you will be forced to carry them. You will come to the rapids of Sarn Gebir, and maybe last to the great falls of Rauros where the River thunders down from Nen hithoe; and there are other perils. Boats may make your journey less toilsome for a while. Yet they will not give you counsel: in the end you must leave them and the River, and turn west-or east (FOTR, page 413)," Galadriel said.  
  
Everybody in the Fellowship thanked Lady Galadriel. Ali didn't know why the Elves had to be so kind to them, but whatever the reason, Ali was grateful that they were.  
  
Soon the Fellowship got into the boats and started to go downstream. Ali was in the same boat as Gimili and Legolas, seeing the other two boats were already full. As they paddled downstream, Ali looked back at Lothlorien and Galadriel one last time and to wave farewell. Galadriel had her hand up in farewell.  
  
"Goodbye, Alexandria Wimund," a voice sounded softly in her head. "May you find the right path to take and don't be ashamed of your choice."  
  
'I will surely do my best,' Ali thought. 'I can do no more than that.'  
  
Ali turned back to face foreword. She was ready to take on whatever came next in the future. As everybody said back home, bring it on!  
  
A/n: Another author's note. But I only came to say that the small passage that I quoted in the book's said by Celeborn and not Galadriel. It was convenient and as everybody's probably realized, I'm following the movie more than the book, but I'm trying to do a little bit of both. Thought I'd note, and I hope you all have enjoyed. 


	20. The Breaking of the Fellowship

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The three canoes went down river slowly, but steadily. Ali closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face.  
  
"What was your gift from the Lady Galadriel, Ali?" Gimili asked suddenly.  
  
Ali opened her eyes. "Why should I tell you, Master Dwarf?"  
  
"I was only asking, my fair lady. If you tell me what was yours, I'll tell you mine," Gimili pressed.  
  
"Fine," Ali stated. "I got two things, actually. An Elven sword, the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life as well as an Elven diary/journal. The best gifts I could've ever gotten almost. Now tell me what you got, Gimili."  
  
"I asked her fair maiden if I could have one hair from her golden head. I gave her three," Gimili said, staring off into space thoughtfully.  
  
Ali grinned. "So you have taken with the 'Elf Witch'? I thought you distrusted her," Ali teased.  
  
Gimili turned bright red. "Don't make fun, Ali."  
  
"Sorry, that's part of my personality," Ali commented.  
  
Ali glanced up at Legolas, who was silently laughing at the conversation. When Ali caught his eye, she could've sworn Legolas' eyes twinkled and gave her a wink. Ali just smiled back and turned her attention back to the front of the boat.  
  
A few days later, the Fellowship reached the Falls of Rauros. They ran ashore and got out of the boats. Instead of settling down, Ali started pacing around the small inlet.  
  
"You alright, Ali? Looks like your walking up a storm there," Aragorn commented.  
  
Ali stopped and looked up at Aragorn.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Really. I was just thinking, is all," she said.  
  
"I find that I am not convinced," Aragorn said.  
  
"That's ok, you don't have to be. I just want to think is all, however I wish to think it," Ali stated.  
  
Aragorn bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Ali."  
  
"There's no hard feelings, Aragorn," Ali said. "Honestly."  
  
"I understand, Ali." Aragorn continued to take out their provisions from the boats and Ali continued to pace around.  
  
A few minutes later Aragorn walked up the bank to address the whole Fellowship. Ali stopped her pacing.  
  
"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats, and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," Aragorn said loud enough for everybody to hear.  
  
"Oh yes? It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better! The festering, stinking marshlands, as far as the eye can see," Gimili interrupted.  
  
"That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said sharply.  
  
"Recover my strength!" Gimili exclaimed and went into muttering.  
  
"Oh, would you two stop arguing!" Ali grumbled.  
  
Aragorn gave Ali a sharp look, but didn't say anything. Legolas quickly walked over to Aragorn and Ali couldn't help but overhearing what they were saying.  
  
"We should leave now," Legolas said in a low tone.  
  
"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern Shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn said bluntly.  
  
"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it," Legolas continued.  
  
Ali sighed and rolled her eyes. They would never learn. Nearby, Ali could still hear Gimili muttering and grumbling.  
  
"Pay no heed to that, young hobbit," he was saying to Pippin.  
  
"Where's Frodo?" Merry suddenly asked.  
  
Ali turned around quickly and looked around. Frodo wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
  
"Boromir, did you see--?" Ali started to say, but realized Boromir wasn't anywhere around, either. "Crap, where's he gone?" Ali muttered.  
  
Suddenly, she remembered a part from the movie. Frodo went off by himself why everyone was preoccupied, as well as Boromir and then Boromir attempted to take the Ring from Frodo and Frodo put it on and left. Then Boromir, realizing what he did, tried to redeem himself. Then later, he tries to save Merry and Pippin and dies in the attempt.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Ali said suddenly, making everybody stop what they were doing and stare at her stupidly.  
  
"Where you going? Are you mad?" Gimili asked. "You'll be lost."  
  
"Nope, not this time," Ali said, starting to go into the woods.  
  
Pippin ran up to catch up with her, grabbing Ali by the arm. "Ali, where you going?"  
  
Ali shrugged Pippin's arm off and continued walking.  
  
"Do you want to know where Frodo and Boromir is or not?" Ali asked fiercely and continued walking.  
  
"Let Aragorn deal with it, Ali," Pippin called after her.  
  
"Leave it to Aragorn?!" Ali whirled around to face Pippin. "Leave it to Aragorn? Pippin, if we leave everything to everybody else, nothing will get done and one mistake can make all the difference in the world!"  
  
A sudden sadness fell across Pippin's face and in his eyes. Ali instantly felt bad about what she said, but she assured herself that this was for the best. She walked over to Pippin and placed a hand on his shoulder. Pippin looked up at Ali.  
  
"Pippin, I'm sorry for what I said, but I had to say it," Ali said. "Please, let me do this. Whatever happens after this, Pippin, I want you to know that I love you. Truly, I do. And if we don't see each other after this, I'll be with you no matter what and I will try to get to you as soon as I can."  
  
Pippin swallowed. He looked like he was about to cry and Ali was pretty close to tears herself.  
  
"I-I understand, Ali. I'll let you go," Pippin said, his lower lip quivering.  
  
"Oh, Pippin." Ali leaned over and gently kissed Pippin on the lips before hugging him tightly. Pippin seemed surprised but he kissed her back and hugged Ali back just as tightly.  
  
Ali pulled away from him and looked at Pippin with a sad smile on her face. "You'll see me soon." And with that she turned and headed into the woods.  
  
Ali found Boromir sitting on the floor looking around him fearfully.  
  
"Boromir?" Ali asked.  
  
Boromir turned around to look at Ali.  
  
"Thank Eru for a familiar face," Boromir exclaimed. "Have you seen Frodo?"  
  
"That's what I was going to ask you. You were the last to be with him," Ali said severely.  
  
Boromir gaped at her. "How did you know?"  
  
"Don't bother, Boromir. In which direction did Frodo go, Boromir? Tell me quickly," Ali said.  
  
"Well, I don't know, maybe that, way," Boromir pointed vaguely in a direction. "But don't hold me to it."  
  
Ali walked over to Boromir and gave him a huge hug. "You're a lifesaver, Boromir." Ali started to walk in that direction before she stopped and turned back around and walked back to Boromir.  
  
"What is it, Ali?" Boromir asked.  
  
"I've gotta tell you something. You're going to die this day, Boromir, did you know that? You're going to die saving Merry and Pippin against Uruk Hai, by a Uruk Hai archer. Whatever you do, stay out of his way as much as you can, and if you can, kill him quickly as you can. And don't stay in the same place at any length of time. Just trust me, please," Ali pleaded.  
  
"But- I don't understand, Ali. How do you know all of this?" Boromir exclaimed.  
  
"Don't ask. I don't understand, either. Trust me on this one," Ali said, pleading eyes looking into Boromir's.  
  
Boromir sighed. "I can't help but trust you, Ali. I believe you have said that once before, up-up on Caradhas. But nobody listened to you. And look what happened? Exactly what you said. I will trust you, Ali," Boromir said.  
  
Ali breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Boromir, thank you so much. Now I must leave, and you should, too. Go, go now."  
  
Boromir nodded, got up and quickly left. Ali watched him go, then quickly went on her way. Suddenly she ran into Frodo.  
  
"There you are, Frodo! I was looking for you," Ali proclaimed.  
  
"Right now's no time for small talk, Ali. I must leave now," Frodo said, hurrying past Ali.  
  
Ali ran after Frodo. "But where are you going?"  
  
"Off." Frodo didn't pause in running and neither did Ali.  
  
"Can I come with you?" Ali asked.  
  
"No," Frodo bluntly said. "I must go alone."  
  
"But nobody shouldn't go off alone. They need a friend to help them along," Ali said.  
  
"Go away, Ali," Frodo said, and suddenly, he tripped and fell. With such a suddenness of Frodo's fall, Ali fell, too. They rolled down the hill several feet before catching themselves.  
  
"Quickly, behind this tree, I hear strange feet," Frodo called to Ali.  
  
Ali ran beside Frodo and pressed herself against the tree. And just at the right moment, it seemed, because at that moment a bunch of Uruk Hai ran passed the tree, but didn't seem to have seen Ali and Frodo.  
  
"Frodo! Ali!" a voice said from the bushes. It was Pippin with Merry. "Hide here! Quick!"  
  
Frodo shook his head.  
  
"What are they doing?" Ali heard Pippin ask.  
  
"They are leaving," Merry replied.  
  
"No!" Pippin said and jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"Pippin!" Merry called.  
  
Suddenly more Uruk Hai appeared.  
  
Merry turned to Frodo and Ali. "Go on run, go on!" He turned to the Uruk Hai. "Hey, hey you! Over here!"  
  
Pippin caught on and joined him. "Over here this way!"  
  
"Come on," Frodo said to Ali and the two of them ran downhill and finally they reached the edge of the river where their boats were.  
  
"What are we doing?" Ali asked.  
  
Frodo turned to her. "I'm leaving. I'm going to Mordor alone, you understand? You can't come with me."  
  
"Frodo? I don't understand," Ali said.  
  
Frodo turned to look at her. "I do not want to risk the friends that I love to come to Mordor with me. I must go alone."  
  
"I can't let you go without anybody," Ali said fiercely.  
  
The two of them fell silent for a few minutes. Ali went into thoughtfulness. She remembered what Gandalf had told her in the Mines of Moria. She had her task to complete, and this was it, she couldn't do everything. "Some things they must do for themselves," Gandalf had said.  
  
"You know what Gandalf had told me before he died, Ali?" Frodo said.  
  
Ali glanced at Frodo and saw tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"What did he say?" Ali asked.  
  
"I had said I wished none of this had happened and he said 'So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.' This is what I want to do with my time, Ali," Frodo said. "For the Shire."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that." Ali smiled at him.  
  
Frodo smiled sadly back, then slowly walked to the boat.  
  
"Frodo?" Ali stared after him.  
  
Frodo didn't head Ali. He continued to walk to the boat pushed off and jumped in.  
  
"Frodo! Wait I'm coming with you!" Ali shouted and started running after the hobbit. She jumped and grabbed a hold of the boat. It dragged her into the water, but she clinged onto the boat.  
  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam suddenly burst out of the woods. "No, no, no! Frodo!" Sam rushed into the water and grabbed onto the boat next to Ali.  
  
Frodo looked at both of them in shock but helped both of them into the boat.  
  
"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise. Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee. And I don't mean to. I don't mean to," Sam said, voice full of tears.  
  
"Oh, Sam," Frodo said and they hugged. Frodo pulled away from him. "Come on." Then the two of them turned to Ali.  
  
Ali cleared her throat. "I'll be going. You were right, Frodo. You must do this alone, alone with Sam. I'll be going now."  
  
"Miss Ali, don't go, either. You made a promise, too. And you must fulfill that promise," Sam burst out.  
  
Ali turned back from jumping into the river and looked at Frodo. "So does this mean you want me with you?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I do. I may need your help for all I know and you may be right all this time."  
  
Ali smiled broadly for the first time in days. "Let's go then."  
  
They soon started paddling across the lake, heading for the Eastern Shore. Meanwhile, Aragorn, Gimili, Legolas, and Boromir stood on the bank. Legolas rushed and started to push the boat into the river.  
  
"Hurry, Frodo, Sam, and Ali have reached the Eastern Shore," Legolas called out, but stopped when nobody followed him. Legolas looked at Aragorn. "You mean not to follow them?"  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn said.  
  
"What about Ali? She saved me, she did. And what if she gets hurt?" Boromir all but shouted.  
  
"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed," Gimili said, walking up to Aragorn along with Legolas and Boromir.  
  
Aragorn walked over and put a hand on Gimili. "Not if we hold true to each other." Gimili put a hand on Aragorn's arm. Aragorn turned to Legolas and Boromir. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some Orc." Aragorn ran up the hill.  
  
The Man, the Elf, and the Dwarf all looked at each other.  
  
"Yes!" Gimili growled, grinning and following after Aragorn. Boromir and Legolas smiled and followed after him.  
  
Frodo, Sam, and Ali trudged up the hill and stared at the land called Mordor. A volcano erupted.  
  
"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route," Frodo said softly.  
  
"Strider will look after them," Sam stated.  
  
"I trust they'll find their own paths. Some things they must do for themselves," Ali agreed, quoting Gandalf.  
  
"I don't suppose us three will ever see them again," Frodo said.  
  
"We may, Mr. Frodo, we may," Sam said.  
  
Frodo turned around after a few minutes. Ali watched Frodo silently as he put a hand on both her and Sam's shoulders.  
  
"Sam, Ali, I'm glad your with me," Frodo said and turned to walk down the rocky pass.  
  
Sam and Ali looked at each other and smiled slightly. They soon followed Frodo down the hill, heading for the land ahead.  
  
A/n: Welp, there's chapter nineteen. I don't have school tomorrow considering the pile of snow outside. This was a long chapter, obviously, but it had to be done. I hoped you all like. And I finally made my decision! Whoo-hoo. Get ready for surprises ahead. I'll shut up now.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks so much for the review! I hope this chapter's satisfied you. Laugh out loud. Thanks again.  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! Try the chapter The Mirror of Galadriel. I only say it briefly when Ali's looking into the mirror, but I hope is satisfies you. Thanks again!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and hoped you enjoyed this chapter just as much. Thanks again. 


	21. Meeting and Taming Gollum

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
February 12, 2003, by my world's reckoning  
  
The Fellowship has been broken. I wish I could've done something about it, but I know I couldn't have, and anyways, that has been a few days ago. Right now, I'm here with Frodo and Sam, and by the looks of it, we have no idea where we're going. Not as if I wanted to get to Mordor in any hurry, but the sooner we get there and destroy the Ring, the quicker I get to see everybody else in the Fellowship, especially Pippin, and know if they're alright. And the sooner I can get home to my own world. I guess I could go now, but I'm not leaving my friends here to fend for themselves. Just the other day, we managed to climb down a steep side of a mountain, or was it a hill? I don't know. Sam was in a fix because the Lady Galadriel had given him that rope and he had tied it in his famous knots. But what would you know, when he tugged at it, it un-did itself and fell to the ground at our feet. Real Elvish rope as Frodo said. Speaking of the devil, Sam's coming over here to sit with me. I'll write as soon as I can, but I don't know when that will be.  
  
Sincerely, Ali  
  
Ali looked up as Sam came over to sit next to Ali.  
  
"What is it, Sam?" Ali asked.  
  
Sam shook his head. "Nothing of great importance. I just walked over here to see what you were you doing. And I was feeling a little lonely."  
  
"Well, you're more than welcome to sit and chat with me," Ali said.  
  
"Thank you, Ali," Sam said.  
  
Ali just smiled and they fell silent. Ali looked over the mountainous region. There wasn't any plant life whatsoever to break the monotonous sight. Seeing rocks day in and day out was quite tiring.  
  
"You miss him, don't you?" Sam asked suddenly.  
  
Ali roused herself and looked at Sam. "Miss whom?"  
  
"Pippin, that's who. You say so in your entry there. I might not be a smart man, but I CAN read," Sam said.  
  
Ali looked down at her entry and quickly shut her journal, feeling extremely embarrassed that she didn't close the journal and have it open for anybody to happen to glance and read. It wasn't Sam's fault that he was curious, but Ali wished he wouldn't have read it, it WAS Ali's business. Soon Frodo came to join them.  
  
"What's going on?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Nothing, Mr. Frodo," Sam said.  
  
Frodo grunted in acknowledgement. "It's a cold night."  
  
"And not to mention a horrible stink that's been following us the past day or so," Ali agreed.  
  
"He can't follow us without being caught one of these days," Frodo said.  
  
Ali didn't say anything and looked down at her journal. She didn't have anything else to say.  
  
"Ali, you must have songs from where you came from. Do you think you could sing us something?"  
  
Ali nodded and thought what she could sing so that they would be entertained. Ali then remembered the small song that was a part of the Breaking of the Fellowship song on Elena's soundtrack that was called In Dreams or something of that sort. Elena played it so much that Ali knew the words by heart. So Ali started to sing.  
  
"When the cold of winter comes starless night will cover day in the veiling of the sun, we will walk in bitter rain. But in dreams I can hear your name. And in dreams we will meet again. When the seas and mountains fall and we come, to end of days. In the dark I hear a call calling me there. I will go there and back again," Ali sang softly.  
  
"That was beautiful," Sam said when Ali stopped singing.  
  
"Yes, it was beautiful," Frodo agreed. "Sounds like something old Bilbo would sing, isn't it, Sam?"  
  
Sam nodded. "It does. Where did you hear that from, Ali?"  
  
"From one of my friends. She always loved that song," Ali said, suddenly feeling sad at the sudden remembrance of Elena.  
  
"Well, your friend has some good tastes," Frodo commented.  
  
"Did she have any favorites like that?" Sam asked.  
  
Ali nodded. "There was this song called May It Be by a singer called Enya. But it's a long song and I don't think I can remember all the words right now. I'm really tired."  
  
"Yeah, it's getting past the time we should rest and we have a long day of walking ahead tomorrow," Frodo said.  
  
The three of them wrapped their cloaks around them and curled up on the ground. Ali was just about to fall asleep when she heard a low, raspy voice on the rock face above her. Ali looked at Sam and Frodo. They were also looking at her, and from their faces, they could hear the voice, too.  
  
"The thieves! The thieves! The filthy little thieves! Wheeere isssit? Wheeere isssit? They stole it from us. My preciousssss. Curse them! We hates them. It's ours, it is, and we wants it!" the creature said.  
  
"Now!" Frodo mouthed and all three suddenly jumped up and grabbed the creature above them on the rock and pulled the creature down.  
  
The creature was the most horrid thing that Ali had ever seen in her life. It was long and gangly and grayish looking. As Ali stared at it, the creature struggled hard and finally got loose from Frodo and Sam and attacked Ali. Ali cried out and landed on her back, struggling to get free.  
  
"Ali!" Frodo called out, and rushed over, grabbing the creature, struggling, to get the creature off of Ali. The creature turned and lunged at Frodo, and seeing the One Ring, he struggled to get to it.  
  
"You leave him be!" Sam yelled and lifted the creature clean off his hands and feet. The creature twisted around and grabbed Sam by the hair. Sam cried out as the creature pulls Sam's head backwards by the hair and starts biting his neck as Sam fell to the ground.  
  
'This is getting ridiculous,' Ali thought. 'We need to get this creature under control!'  
  
Ali rushed to Sam's aid, but got pulled down and soon the creature was choking both her and Sam. Ali quickly looked around for Frodo, but didn't see him. Suddenly he leaped out and pulled the creature's head back, pointing his sword to the creature's neck.  
  
"This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you? Gollum!" Frodo growled.  
  
The creature that Frodo called Gollum stared at Frodo in shock, but didn't release his grip on Ali and Sam.  
  
"Release them, or I'll cut your throat," Frodo threatened.  
  
Ali felt Gollum's grip lessen and she quickly pulled herself away from the creature. Sam got up and quickly pulled his Elven rope out of the bag.  
  
"We can tie him up with this," Sam said.  
  
Frodo nodded and stretched out his arm to take the rope from Sam. Sam gave it to him and Frodo tied the rope around Gollum. Ali looked up at the sky.  
  
"It's getting lighter. We best go now before anything else finds us here," Ali commented.  
  
Frodo nodded. "You're right, Ali."  
  
As they started to walk with Sam dragging Gollum, Gollum started wailing, griping his throat.  
  
"It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisting it!" Gollum wailed.  
  
Sam gave the rope a yank and Gollum went flying a few feet and Gollum started wailing.  
  
"Quiet you! He's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor's going to hear this racket!" Sam roared. "We should just tie him up and leave him!"  
  
"No, that will kill us, kill us!" Gollum wailed again.  
  
"It's no more than you deserve!" Sam shouted him.  
  
"Maybe he DOES deserve to die. But now that I see him, I DO pity him," Frodo said.  
  
"I agree with Sam, we don't need this filthy wretch," Ali growled.  
  
Gollum looked up at Frodo and Ali. "We will be nice to you if you will be nice to us. Take these off us. We will do whatever you want, we swears." Gollum stretched his arms out and leaned foreword, making his head touch the ground. Ali thought sarcastically where he learned HIS aerobics.  
  
"There's no promise you can make that I can trust," Frodo said.  
  
"We swears to serve the master of the precioussss. We swears on, on the precioussss! Gollum Gollum" Gollum pleaded.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled pulling out his dagger and going towards Gollum. Gollum wails and starts to run away, but Sam yanks Gollum back down. "Get down!"  
  
"Sam!" Frodo said fiercely.  
  
"He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam said just as fiercely.  
  
Frodo turns to Gollum. "You've been to Mordor."  
  
Gollum nods. "Yes."  
  
"Frodo, what are you doing?" Ali hissed in Frodo's ear.  
  
Frodo ignored Ali. "You've been there before."  
  
Gollum nodded again. "Yes."  
  
Frodo walked over to Gollum and took the rope off him. "You will lead us to the Black Gate."  
  
Ali sighed. She was officially convinced it took forever to get through a man's thick head any sense. No wonder some women got frustrated with them and divorced. But they were still lovable.  
  
"Follow us, hobbiteses, follow me!" Gollum called to Frodo, Sam, and Ali and soon they were following Gollum, to the Black Gate of Mordor, hoping he knew the way.  
  
A/n: There's chapter twenty. I know today's only Wednesday, but I have some time to finish this chapter, which I started earlier this week. But I hoped you all liked it. I've got a question for you all. After Frodo, Sam, and Gollum leave for Mordor, where does Faramir go? Doesn't he go to Gondor or somewhere? I haven't read the trilogy in a while, and my memory's failing me at the moment. Don't all answer at once; laugh out loud. But I'll shut up now.  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! I'm sorry! I can't do what everybody wants. And here's my reason why I didn't do Legolas, Gimili, and Aragorn or Merry and Pippin. One, because the storyline with the new character going with Legolas, Gimili, and Aragorn has been overused on fanfiction.net enough times, not that I don't like them, I love them, but we need to see the character go with off with someone else for a change of pace and I didn't make her go with Merry and Pippin with Treebeard and all that stuff because I would be dreading writing about the Ents and stuff, considering it's not my favorite of favorites in the books. Hope you don't hate me for it. But anyhow, hope you like the story anyways.  
  
A'mawel- Thanks for the review(s)! Glad you like the story and hope you continue reading. Sorry I didn't get this chapter up faster, I have a habit where I do a little bit of a chapter each day until the weekend where I've got more time.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Thanks for the corrections..eh-m'bad. Isn't that obvious that I was writing the chapter around 11 p.m. while watching Deep Impact on TV Sunday? I haven't, either, I don't think. One reason I did it, though I'm plowing a new road, though, because I don't have an example to write my chapters on, except for the book and the movie. But innywho, thanks for the review again!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks! I wasn't really expecting it, either, I was going along as I went and made the decision at the last minute. Thanks again!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks much! Idn't he, though? That TGIF thing was pretty good, I never thought of it before, again, until you said that. So do I considering most stories I've read about it. But there's this one that's extremely good that I like called 'Elves Are Not Perfect' including a sequel to it called 'Until We Meet Again' by Crystal Snowflakes. But as I'm not an advertisement person, I'm not going to say any more and I ain't like her, anyhow. I do the unusual, sorta. But I'm going on too much, thanks again for the review!  
  
Fishnchips- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it and hope you'll keep on reading. Thanks again! 


	22. The Dead Marshes

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The days passed slowly, with hardly anything to pass the time away. If the two hobbits, Ali, and Gollum weren't walking towards their destination, they were resting. It was very discouraging, but Ali forced herself to continue on. She DID choose this course over the other choices she had.  
  
Soon, the four of them reached the end of the rocky terrain of Emyn Muil and Frodo, Sam, and Ali slowed down, relieved to see some vegetation up ahead. Gollum paused and turned back to look back.  
  
"Hurry hobbitses, hurry! Very lucky we find you!" Gollum said. The three of them proceeded and Gollum turned to look at Sam. "Nice hobbit," he said before leading them on.  
  
Sam, not paying attention, stepped into some water, gasped, and pulled his foot out quickly. "Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Swamp, yes, yes. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mist. Come Hobbits, come. Real quickly. I found it, I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Swift and quick as shadows we must be," Gollum hissed to them quietly.  
  
"I wonder why that is," Ali muttered and Sam snickered. Frodo looked sharply at them, but continued on their way.  
  
Ali sighed and followed after Frodo. As she glanced down into the war, Ali gasped when she saw what looked like dead faces in the water. Ali felt a lurch in her stomach. What more was she going to see to test her nerves?  
  
"There are dead things! Dead things in the water!" Sam exclaimed, he had obviously noticed the dead faces, too.  
  
"All dead. All rotten. Elves and men and Orcses. A great battle long ago. The Dead Marshes. Yes, yes! That is the name. This way. Don't follow the lights!" Gollum said, sitting on his haunches looking at him.  
  
"Ooh!" Sam said.  
  
As they continued on, Gollum said, "Careful now! Or hobbits go down to join the dead ones, and light little candles of their own."  
  
"Oh, that makes me feel even better," Ali muttered to Sam under her breath.  
  
"You and me both," Sam replied.  
  
They went on their way when they realized Frodo wasn't with them. They turned to see Frodo gazing into one of the water's reflections.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam yelled.  
  
Frodo falls face-down into the water and Ali stared at Frodo in horror. Didn't he hear Gollum say to not follow the lights or look at the dead faces?  
  
"Oh, move out of the way!" Gollum hissed and growled at Sam and Ali, rushing to the pool of water where Frodo fell in, stuck his hand in, groping for a while and finally yanked Frodo out of the water with Frodo sputtering and choking.  
  
"Gollum?" Frodo asked in wonder.  
  
"Don't follow the lights," Gollum said in a panting-type voice before going on his way.  
  
"Gollum?" Frodo looked after where Gollum went.  
  
"Frodo! Are you alright?" Sam asked, rushing to his side.  
  
Ali sighed irritably and walked over to them. "Oh, come on," she said, pulling Frodo to his feet and they continued on their way.  
  
That night, Ali fell asleep and she didn't wake up once during the night. The next day they continued on their way. Not long after they started on their way when a screech echoed through the air. Frodo cried out and clutched his shoulder, collapsing onto the ground.  
  
"Black Riders!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Hide! Hide!" Gollum panicked.  
  
Sam grabbed Frodo and they rushed to the nearest bushed and hid under them.  
  
"Wraiths! Wraiths on wings!" Gollum cried under the bushes.  
  
"I thought they were dead!" Sam growled, grabbing Frodo's hand so he wouldn't put the ring on.  
  
"Dead? No, you cannot kill them. No," Gollum said.  
  
The Ringwraith screeched again and Ali covered her ears. She wished it would go away; she didn't particularly like this foe.  
  
"They are calling for it. They are calling for the preciousssss," Gollum said in a low voice, looking at Ali and the two hobbits.  
  
The Ring wraith screeched once more, circled overhead and flew away. Frodo breathed a sigh of relief as well as everybody else. Gollum went off a little ways and turned to look at the three under the bush.  
  
"Hurry hobbits. The Black Gate is VERY close," Gollum said and disappeared.  
  
The three sighed and followed after Gollum. They had no choice but to go on. They had to destroy the One Ring as soon as possible.  
  
A/n: Extremely, EXTREMELY short chapter, but I'm not feeling very good and not up to writing a long chapter like I've been doing. I hope everybody understands. I didn't write this past weekend 'cause I didn't know what to say and I can't spend my time writing chapters every single weekend and need some time for myself. Yet again, I hope everybody understands. I'll try to write this coming weekend (today's Tuesday evening.), but I ain't making any promises considering how sick I'm feeling at the moment. But innywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, short as it was.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! And thanks for reminding me the best yeh know. Yesh, I saw the movie the second week it was out. But I'm only allowed to watch it once in theatres and wait until it comes out on DVD, which is really booty considering that's another few months. *Sigh* But I'll survive, I've got the books, can always read those. ^^ Innywho, thanks again!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Yeah, I love her stories, too. I'm waiting impatiently for her to update her sequel, and I'm finding it very hard. Yesh, they're such sweethearts. And I wouldn't say that my story's not following the book NOR the movie because I'm sticking close to Tolkien, and using lines from the book and the movie. Don't jump so fast into conclusions! Laugh out loud. But I like having a little twist, so I'll keep up your last part of your review and hope it keeps you suspenseful. Thanks again!  
  
Sunni07-Thanks for the review! Yup, yup, an update! Laugh out loud. You wrote that kind of story? Coolness. I'll try and get around to it, but I've got other fanfiction stories to read as well as books that I've started. So. I agree with you, though I'm scared of them 'cause I accidentally run into them before I know they're there, sometimes. And I agree with your last sentence. But innywho, thanks again!  
  
Ashes Kittyhawk- Thanks for the review! Yes, they are, no? Glad you liked and thanks again! 


	23. Captured!

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
A few hours later, the four of them climbed up to the top of a hill. Ali looked over the edge of the hill and saw a huge, black gate. Ali glanced over at Gollum.  
  
"What is it?" she whispered to Gollum. "Is it the Black Gate of Mordor?"  
  
"Yes, yes. That is what they are called. The Black Gate of Mordor," Gollum replied.  
  
"Save us," Sam said. "My old Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he saw us now."  
  
"Gaffer? Who's that?" Ali asked.  
  
"My dad. Everybody calls him the Gaffer," Sam told Ali.  
  
"Master says to show him the way into Mordor so good Sméagol does. Master said so," Gollum said.  
  
"So I did," Frodo said.  
  
"It looks like we can't get past them," Sam said.  
  
"Oh, bloody joyful. This was a complete waste of time. So we came here to be stuck and no way to get in and destroy the ring?" Ali asked.  
  
"Look! The gate is opening! I can see a way down!" Sam interrupted.  
  
Ali looked down. A huge army was marching its way towards the Black Gate and the gate was opening to let them in. Ali glanced over at Sam.  
  
"Are you mad? If we follow after them, someone in that army'll be sure to notice four small creatures following after them," Ali said.  
  
Frodo looked at Ali sharply and Ali fell silent.  
  
"This is our only way. We have to try," Frodo said.  
  
Sam nodded in agreement and the three of them rushed foreword. Suddenly, Ali tripped on a rocked and fell, going round and around down the hill.  
  
"Ali!" Ali heard Sam and Frodo cry out. Ali fell to the bottom of the hill and sat up dazedly. When she glanced up, Ali gasped as she saw two soldiers coming toward heard. "Crap," Ali muttered to herself.  
  
The two soldiers kept coming closer and closer. Ali didn't know what to do. She was sure they'd find her and that'd be the end of that. Then Ali remembered what Haldir had said about their cloaks before the Fellowship had left Lothlorien. "Let these cloaks hide you from unfriendly eyes," he had said. Ali quickly threw her cloak over her, and just in time.  
  
The two soldiers stopped just in front of her and looked around. They seemed to be confused about something.  
  
"I could've seen a figure sitting here just a second ago," the first soldier said. Ali forced her breathing to go as slow and silent as possible.  
  
"I could've, too. Seemed like a young maiden," the other one replied to the first soldier.  
  
"Maybe she's hiding from us," the first one said.  
  
The second one shook his head. "We mustn't look. We have other matters to tend to. And we might've been seeing things, as well. The air around this place makes you see things."  
  
The first one nodded and the two turned and marched back to their places in the army. Ali breathed a sigh of relief and threw her cloak off her and looked around. Frodo and Sam, suddenly appearing out from under Frodo's cloak, rushed to her.  
  
"That was a close shave with it," Sam said.  
  
"Yes, it was," Ali said. "I thought they were going to catch me."  
  
"If we're going to go, we best go now," Frodo said. Ali and Sam nodded and Frodo continued. "I do not ask you two to come with me."  
  
"We know, but we're coming with you, anyway," Ali said.  
  
"Ok. Now!" Frodo said and the three rushed out towards the gate.  
  
Someone suddenly grabbed all three of them and yanked them backwards. Ali groaned as she heard her back pop as she landed on her back. She glanced up and saw Gollum standing there looking distressed.  
  
"No! No! No master! They catch you! They catch you. Don't take it to Him. He wants the precioussss. Always he's looking for it. And the preciousss is wanting to go back to him, but we musn't let him have it," Gollum said.  
  
Frodo sighed and tried to go on again, but Gollum pulled him back again. "No! There is another way. More secret, a dark way."  
  
Ali sighed and spoke up. "Why didn't you speak up about it before?  
  
"That's what I want to know!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Because master did not ask!" Gollum said.  
  
"He's up to something, I'm telling you Mr. Frodo," Sam said.  
  
"If he knew a better way, he would've told us. He's a sneak!" Ali added.  
  
"Are you saying that there is another way to Mordor?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes. There's a path and then some stairs and a tunnel," Gollum stated.  
  
Frodo turned to Ali and Sam. "He's led us this far and has been true to his word."  
  
"But-" Ali said.  
  
"No, Frodo, we can't!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
Frodo turned back to Gollum. "Lead the way, Sméagol."  
  
"Good Sméagol always helps," Gollum said and Frodo followed after him. Sam and Ali looked at each other in another exasperated glance and followed after Gollum and Frodo.  
  
February 16, 2003, by my world's reckoning.  
  
The past few days have been strange. First we get to the Black Gate and Gollum says there's another way to get into Mordor. Frodo trusted him, of course, and now we're off to this secret way that Gollum speaks of. Funny, Frodo called him Sméagol. I wonder why. Maybe that used to be Gollum's name? I will never know. If I ever get back home, I will read the books and find out.  
  
Just yesterday, while we were walking and Gollum was trying to catch a fish, Frodo and Sam got into a small argument. Frodo didn't want Sam to call him names anymore. Then after that, Frodo got sharp with Sam and after a few words exchanged, Sam asked Frodo if he knew what whom Frodo sounded like. Frodo didn't answer and we continued on our way. I didn't get into it. I don't want to get into hot water. But that's all I can catch you up to date with. And all the time and I can write in here, anyways, 'cause I think Frodo's coming over here to tell me it's time to set off again. I'll write sometime soon if I can manage it.  
  
Sincerely, Ali  
  
Ali closed her journal and put it back into her bag as Frodo came over to her.  
  
"It's time to go, Ali," Frodo said.  
  
Ali smiled sadly. "I figured that's what you were coming over here to tell me."  
  
Frodo sighed. "Look, Ali, I'm sorry for all of this. I know you don't trust Gollum, but I can't help but trusting him."  
  
"I understand, Frodo. I don't blame you. What must be done, must be done," Ali said.  
  
"I'm glad you say so," Frodo said.  
  
Ali shook her head. "Don't trouble yourself, so."  
  
"I can't help but do just that. Well, let's have enough of this chatter and go on, shall we?" Frodo asked.  
  
Ali nodded. Frodo smiled and Ali followed after him. As the day wore on, they looked over a small hill and saw a huge army.  
  
"Who are they?" Sam asked.  
  
"Wicked men, servants of Sauron. They are called to Mordor. The Dark One is gathering all armies to him. It won't be long now. He will soon be ready," Gollum replied.  
  
"Well, that's comforting," Ali said.  
  
Sam, Frodo, and Ali went to the edge and laid down on their stomachs to look at them.  
  
"Ready to do what, I wonder?" Sam muttered to himself.  
  
"To make His war. The last war that will cover all the world in shadow," Gollum said.  
  
Ali closed her eyes briefly and opened them again. She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if Frodo failed, then that WAS what was going to happen.  
  
"We've got to get moving. Ali, Sam, c'mon," Frodo said.  
  
Sam suddenly grabbed Frodo's arm. "Look, an Oliphant! Nobody at home's going to believe this!"  
  
Ali looked where Sam was looking and smiled to herself. It must be their word for an elephant, but this thing was 10 times bigger than the elephants she knew about. As they were looking at it, Gollum sneaked away. Ali just glanced as he left, but turned back to watching the Oliphant. But as they watched, chaos suddenly broke out and the army down below started panicking. Arrows flew out and some of them were killed.  
  
"We've lingered here too long. We must be going," Frodo said, getting up and walking away.  
  
Ali sighed, and turned to leave. She wondered what had started chaos in the army. Frodo turned back around.  
  
"Ali, Sam, c'mon!" Frodo said.  
  
Ali looked past Frodo and gasped. "Frodo, watch it!" But her call was too late. Frodo ran into a really tall man with orangey-blond hair.  
  
"Frodo!" Sam called, unsheathing his sword. Ali did the same before some knocked both of them flat on their backs more men coming out of the bushes. The man handed Frodo to another man and approached Ali and Sam. Ali closed her eyes briefly again and opened them.  
  
"A young woman with two men. This is unusual. But bind their hands and blindfold them, anyway. We'll get their information out of them later," the man said.  
  
The other men nodded and did as they were bid. Ali felt herself being picked up and being carried. She didn't dare struggle, or she might get her and her two friends in worse trouble. Ali made herself go limp. They were caught, and Ali didn't know what to do about it.  
  
A/n: There's chapter twenty-two. I hoped you all liked it. I hope it's long enough to make up for the last chapter, but I was feeling sick and anyways, today's Saturday and I had more time to type more. One more thing before I shut up, I'm trying out for the spring musical this Wednesday. If I make it, I might not have as much time as I had to type up more because this musical's a big thing. But that's saying IF I make it. I just thought I'd let you know in case you're all wondering why I haven't been updating in the next few weeks.  
  
A'mael- Thanks for the review! Yeah, you have a good point, but don't make too many assumptions; I may surprise you. As Gandalf says, you can learn all about my ways in a month, and yet after 100 years, I can still surprise you. One more thing, your suggestion made me think of another idea for my story, but I ain't tellin' yeh, obviously. Anywho, thanks again for the review!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked the story.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Yesh, they're a hilarious team, no doubt. But anyhow, thanks again for the review! And keep working on them puzzles and mysteries (though I forget what our conversation was, that's how long ago it was).  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! Glad you love the story. And I'm glad you can picture Pip and Ali together in your head now, laugh out loud. Anywho, thanks again! 


	24. An Unexpected Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
After what seemed like a couple of hours, Ali felt her being set down. When she felt the piece of clothe removed from her eyes, Ali looked around her in amazement. They were in a huge cave, hustling and bustling with people.  
  
"This place is huge," Ali murmured to herself.  
  
Sam glanced over at Ali. "You and me both. This isn't a place for us Small People."  
  
"If these weren't bad times, I would've had a good look around," Frodo commented.  
  
As the three talked softly to themselves, the man that they saw earlier come towards them and sat on a wooden crate in front of them.  
  
"My men tell me you are Orc spies," he said.  
  
"Spies! Now wait just a minute!" Sam explained.  
  
"Well, if you're not spies, then who are you?" the man asked. "Speak!"  
  
"My name is Alexandria Wimund. These two are hobbits from the Shire. This one here is Frodo Baggins and the other is Samwise Gamgee," Ali said.  
  
The man turned towards Sam and Frodo. "You're her bodyguards?"  
  
"I'm his gardener and her friend," Sam said haughtily. "And Mr. Frodo's Ali's friend, also."  
  
"Ah," the man said. "And where's your skulking friend? That gangrel creature. He had an ill-favored look."  
  
"There was no other. We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. And two men," Frodo said.  
  
"I see," the man said. He turned to Ali. "It is unusual to see a woman. What are you doing here and what's your purpose?"  
  
"The same reason they are here. I was part of this Fellowship, as well. To give council if they needed it and to keep up their morale," Ali replied, wondering where this was going.  
  
"My brother came to me just a couple days ago, from a Fellowship that sounds similar to the one you three speak of. He said a woman was among them. Well, almost, she was only about sixteen. She wasn't very tall and about as tall as you are," the man said.  
  
"Who was your brother?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor. And I am Faramir, his brother," Faramir said.  
  
Sam, Frodo and Ali looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Boromir? He's here?" Sam asked. "Shouldn't he be with the others-?"  
  
"No, he is not with the others. He was sent to find a young lady to see if she is all right. The others went to go in search of two others of your size," Faramir said  
  
"Merry and Pippin," Ali muttered to herself.  
  
Faramir looked at Ali. "So you know what I am talking about."  
  
Ali looked up at Faramir. "Yes, I do."  
  
"Then follow me, all three of you," Faramir said, getting up from the crate.  
  
The three of them followed after Faramir. Ali's heart pounded. So Boromir took her advice and he was alive. But he was sent to see if she was all right? She had made her choice, and the whole Fellowship knew that. Something wasn't right, not right at all.  
  
Soon they came into a small room and a man was sitting on a crate, his back leaning against the wall of the cave, his eyes half closed. His eyes snapped open and stood up when they walked in. It was indeed Boromir.  
  
"Boromir!" Ali exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I thought my brother told you that. I was sent here to find you," Boromir said.  
  
"But why?" Ali asked.  
  
"Why, because Mordor isn't a place for a young lady such as yourself," said Boromir.  
  
"It's no place for any person, yet Frodo and Sam are going," Ali exclaimed.  
  
"But that is different. They are going for an important task that you know must be done. You were never meant to go to Mordor with Frodo and Sam," Boromir said sharply.  
  
"Then that means I was never meant to go on the Fellowship in the first place! I wasn't even supposed to exist here! All I did was get knocked out by a tree in my own world and woke up finding myself in a place that I didn't recognize at all!" Ali cried out, feeling very angry.  
  
Faramir looked at Boromir. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you, little brother," Boromir said to Faramir, and then turned back to Ali. "I am very sorry, Ali, but that's the way it is."  
  
"Then what are you going to do, then?" Ali asked.  
  
"I'm going to take you to Gondor, that's what I'm going to do. There you'll meet some people you did not expect to see again for a long time and after that, who knows where?" Boromir stated.  
  
"This is absurd! I made my choice on which path to take and you know it, Boromir!" Ali shouted. She turned to Frodo and Sam. "You know what I'm talking about. Please, don't let them take me."  
  
"She is right, Boromir. She made her choice, even with me pleading with her to go back, it didn't change her decision. This is what Fate has decided for her," Frodo said. "And all three of us are in this, together."  
  
"I know, Frodo, but her task with you is over. She must come with me to Gondor," Boromir said sternly.  
  
Faramir turned to Boromir. "If you are to go, then you must leave now. These are evil times."  
  
Boromir nodded. "I am going to." He turned to Ali and picked her up.  
  
Ali looked shocked. "Wait, wait! You can't do this! No, put me down! Frodo! Sam! Do something!"  
  
Frodo and Sam started toward her, but Faramir grabbed them. They struggled, but couldn't get to Ali. Ali struggled against Boromir, but he kept on walking.  
  
"Frodo! Sam!" she cried out. "I didn't mean for this to happen! Let go of me, Boromir!"  
  
But it was no use. Soon they reached Boromir's horse and Ali was thrown up onto the horse. Soon Boromir clambered up onto the horse behind Ali. Soon they were riding away from the caves at full speed, toward Gondor.  
  
Ali clung to the saddle horn, seething with anger. How could Boromir do this to her? It was her choice to go with Frodo and Sam, and now what would happen to them without her there? Ali was sure she didn't help much, but helped Frodo and Sam get through the long days that they endured. How she hated Boromir now! Now Ali knew everything for her failed. There wasn't anything for it now. But Ali couldn't give up, there was another way, but Ali didn't know what.  
  
A/n: Short chapter again, but I wanted to leave a cliffhanger. I hope you all liked it. I'll try and get another chapter up later today, but not right now. Anyhow, glad you all like the story so far!  
  
***gatecirp**** - Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it so far. Hope you continue reading.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Don't worry; I'm not that evil. Heh heh. I'm sorry the grammar gets on your nerves, but I DO use spell check on my stuff, I promise yeh. Anyhow, thanks again for the review!  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like how it's coming along. I think I'm making it suspenseful enough, laughing out loud. I've got it all planned, so keep reading!  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Well, we have our days; laugh out loud. I hate it when the same thing happens to me, when I'm stuck and there's no way I can do anything about it, if you follow me. But anyhow, thanks again for the review!  
  
Princess of the Dark- Thanks so much for the review! I like Ali; she's awesome. I thought Pip was mine, man! Just kidding. I didn't make her follow Merry and Pippin because as much as Treebeard's a cool character, I would hate to write that section, 'cause it was truly boring in it's own way. Keep reading, I'll still surprise ya! Thanks again!  
  
Rabbit- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the story. Keep reading, I'm sure you'll continue to like it! Thanks again!  
  
Lauren- Thanks for the review! Yes, who doesn't love her? I hope you continue to read the story! Thanks again! 


	25. Hugs and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Four days past since Boromir took Ali with him to go to Gondor, but to Ali it felt like it was longer. She only talked to Boromir when he talked to her and her thoughts were ever astray to Frodo and Sam.  
  
February 20, 2003, by my world's reckoning  
  
It's been four days. I wonder if Frodo and Sam are still with Faramir. I hope he had let them go on their way to Mordor. How I wish I was with them, but since Boromir won't take me back and I do not know my way around Middle Earth, I can't go back to them. Gosh darn these humans!  
  
Sincerely, Ali  
  
Ali looked up from her journal as Boromir came toward her. He smiled at her, but didn't smile at him in return. Boromir's smile quickly left his face.  
  
"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, Ali," Boromir said.  
  
"No hard feelings, Boromir," Ali said coldly.  
  
"You may say that, but I do not feel it so. I was only doing what was best." Boromir seemed distressed about the whole situation.  
  
"What was best was staying with Frodo and Sam. If you take me back to them, I'll never be sharp with you again and never doubt your decisions," Ali said.  
  
Boromir sighed and hung his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Ali."  
  
"Why not?" Ali demanded.  
  
"Because you saved my life once and I figured I was doing you a favor and not having to see the horrors of Mordor. And if Frodo failed, then you would die without me repaying you in some shape or form," Boromir explained.  
  
"Boromir, you didn't have to do that. There's no need to repay me, except your friendship to me," Ali said.  
  
"Honestly and truly?" Boromir asked.  
  
"Honestly and truly." Ali smiled at him.  
  
"I am glad for that, but I'm afraid I can't turn around again, seeing how far we've come. And Frodo and Sam are probably long gone by now," Boromir stated.  
  
Ali sighed. "Unfortunately, but as they say, what goes around comes around."  
  
Boromir nodded. "We best be moving on now. We are almost to Gondor now."  
  
Ali sighed and nodded in agreement. Soon both of them were on Boromir's horse, riding as fast as they could toward Gondor.  
  
Several hours later, Ali looked up and saw a huge city coming upon them. It was huge. Not even New York City could compare to this.  
  
"Is this Gondor?" Ali asked.  
  
Boromir nodded. "This is Gondor, my homeland."  
  
Ali fell silent, looking around her as they entered Gondor. A few people stopped and hailed Boromir, but Boromir only gave a slight nod and continued on his way. Soon they came to the center of the city, where the palace was and getting off the horse, the two of them set out to go inside.  
  
"This place is huge," Ali said in wonderment.  
  
"Such a find sight it is," Boromir agreed.  
  
"Boromir!" a deep voice sounded out behind them and the two of them turned around.  
  
"Father!" Boromir said and went over to him, giving him a huge bear hug.  
  
"What news?" the man asked.  
  
"All in good time, all in good time," Boromir said. "Come I'd like you to meet somebody."  
  
Boromir walked over to Ali and placed a hand on her shoulder. The man that Boromir called father came over and looked down at her.  
  
"This, father, is a friend I met in Rivendell, Alexandria Wimund, otherwise known as Ali," Boromir exclaimed happily. "Ali, this is my father, Denethor, Steward of Gondor."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, my lord," Ali said, bowing her head slightly.  
  
Denethor waved his hand and Ali looked up.  
  
"No need for formalities," he said. "Whoever's a friend of Boromir is a friend of me and Gondor."  
  
"I take that as a compliment, my liege," Ali said.  
  
"Don't mention it. Boromir," Denethor said, turning to his oldest son, "I'm sure you'd like to take your guest to a room and get her comfortable."  
  
Boromir bowed slightly with a 'yes, sir,' and soon he was leading Ali to a room.  
  
"Well, he seems a little-big for his britches if I do say so myself," Ali said.  
  
"If you're saying he's got too much than what's good for him, then I agree. But he's my father and he's a good man and doesn't mean any harm. For the most part, at least." Ali looked up at Boromir and caught a shadow pass his face.  
  
"Something the matter?" Ali asked. "I saw a shadow pass your face, like something was troubling you."  
  
Boromir sighed.  
  
"I suppose I better tell you a little something about my father," he said. "Though my father is a noble man and he loves his family. But he tends to favor his oldest son rather than the younger one."  
  
"So he favors you more than Faramir?" Ali asked.  
  
Boromir nodded. "Aye, lass, he does. He favors me so much that he thinks I can make everything right and that Faramir always tends to be in the wrong, though he tries hard to do his will."  
  
"You don't think about that of your brother, do you? That he's something bad?" Ali asked.  
  
"No, I do not. He and I are very close and try to protect each other if we can and is in our reach," Boromir answered.  
  
"That's good," Ali smiled.  
  
"Do you have any brothers or sister, Ali?" Boromir asked.  
  
Ali shook her head. "No, I do not. Though my parents were thinking of adopting somebody."  
  
Boromir nodded. "I see." Soon they became silent and stayed that way for the rest of the way to Ali's room.  
  
Over the next few days, Ali wandered around the palace and Gondor, learning about their ways. She met a few people along the way and they became friends, but they weren't the same as the friends she longed for, the ones that were scattered for miles around. Ali wished she were with them and wished she wasn't so helpless, like a bulk of luggage.  
  
One day, Ali was sitting on a wall, thinking her thoughts, when she heard her name being called out.  
  
"Ali! Ali!" a voice called out. Ali turned her face to the voice and her jaw nearly dropped. It couldn't be-  
  
"Pippin!" she yelled, jumping down from the wall and running toward him. When she reached him she threw her arms around Pippin and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" she cried.  
  
"I missed you, too!" Pippin said with the same enthusiasm and with those words, he picked her up and swung Ali around in a circle once before setting her down. Ali squealed in delight.  
  
When Pippin sat her down, Ali took a good look at her lover. There was something different about him.  
  
"Pippin, you've grown taller. I'm sure walking to the far ends of Middle Earth and back didn't make you do that," Ali commented.  
  
Pippin grinned sheepishly. Well. I've been to Fangorn Forest and I've met these trees that can talk and move called Ents. One that I met was named Treebeard and he gave Merry and I some water to drink and it must've had some kind of magic in it 'cause we grew a few inches taller. So I said to myself, 'Pippin, think hard. If this makes you taller, who do you think is taller than you that you would really love and would like to be only a few inches taller than her?' and I laughed and said, 'Aha! 'Tis Ali, that I really love and would really like to see eye to eye so she won't have to bend down to look at me, if I ever see her again.' So I drank some more until I grew to the height I am now."  
  
Ali smiled broadly. "Oh, Pip, you didn't have to do that for me."  
  
"But I really DID want to, Ali. Because I love you," Pippin said, and bending down slightly, he kissed her gently.  
  
Ali kissed him back and pulled back, blushing and smiling. "But I wished you didn't have to do that. So tell me, how tall are you now?"  
  
"I'm five foot even now," Pippin said. "And it's a new sensation, having my head several inches off the ground than it was."  
  
"Indeed," Ali said. "You are only two inches taller than me now. But close enough. What about Merry?"  
  
"He grew to about four foot six. He didn't want to be any taller," Pippin said.  
  
"Is he here now?" Ali asked.  
  
Pippin shook his head. "No, he stayed in camp, with the others."  
  
Ali cocked her head. "I don't understand."  
  
"I better start at the beginning," Pippin said and soon he launched into the star from when the Fellowship to up to how he got here in Gondor.  
  
"You mean Gandalf's alive?" Ali asked, surprised.  
  
Pippin nodded. "Yes, and he's still here."  
  
"I've got to go see him," Ali exclaimed, starting toward the palace.  
  
"Ali, wait!" Pippin proclaimed, catching up to her. "There's one more thing."  
  
Ali stopped and looked at him. "What is it, Pip?" she asked.  
  
"Just a while ago, before I came out here to find you, I gave my services to Denethor. I'm bound to him now. I'm a guard," Pippin said.  
  
"You did?" Ali said, staring at him in shock.  
  
"Yes, I did. I just wanted to tell you. Are you proud of me?" Pippin asked.  
  
Ali smiled and gave Pippin a hug. "I'm proud of you, though I didn't expect you to do that. Denethor's a little-let's say-unusual. You're brave to become part of Gondor's army."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose your right," Pippin exclaimed.  
  
"Aren't you happy for it?" Ali asked.  
  
"Of course I'm happy about what's happened. A little bit at least, but don't worry about me," Pippin quickly assured Ali.  
  
Ali nodded. "Whatever floats your boat, I guess. But anyways, I'm going to go see Gandalf."  
  
Pippin nodded in acknowledgement and the two of them hugged and kissed goodbye before Ali set off to find Gandalf. She was going to see her friend again that she met at the beginning of this journey. Ali walked inside the huge front doors with a lighter step.  
  
A/n: Well, there's chapter twenty-four and I hope you all liked it. Tomorrow's my audition for the spring musical. Wish me luck, all! (Today's February 10, by the way). I hope I'm getting everything in chronological order as Tolkien wrote the story. If I don't give me a couple slaps across the face! Laugh out loud. But innywho hoped you alls like the chapter and I'll update as soon as I can, as you all know. And Happy Valentine's Day to all and with the wish that I had a date for the Valentine's Day dance! I think this chapter came around right in time for it, considering Ali and Pippin meeting again. I'll shut my trap now.  
  
Sunni07-I don't know if I replied to your last review, but thanks anyway! Pip and Ali are such a cute couple, no? Hope you're liking the story so far ^^.  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Glad you loved the chapter. It's ok about the grammar thing; I think, laugh out loud. Well, I hope this chapter's satisfied your question about Ali and Boromir to a certain extent.  
  
Nethrahen- Thanks for the review, and interesting penname, by the way. I'll try to keep it up as much as I can. And I'm glad I've created a good character that everybody likes and can relate to. I'll try to look at your story sometime in the near future; I'm a little busy in the present time of space.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks much! I'll keep you guessin' on that question, tho' it's mostly answered in this past chapter. Hope you continue to read the story!  
  
A'mael- Thanks much! Yea, I've got surprise! Laugh out loud, in a good way, at least. I'm trying to keep this story suspenseful and with cliffhangers and surprises. Is it working?  
  
One more thing- I thought of a sequel to this story if I'm up to it and if I don't want to finish other stories or start different ones. What do you peeps think? Let me know. I haven't got it fully planned, so if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll consider them. I'll shut my trap now! Happy reading! 


	26. May It Be: I Will Not Let You Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
Ali hurried through the hallways at a rapid pace, looking for Gandalf. She couldn't believe that he was alive. Ali wondered how he was alive when she saw with her own eyes that Gandalf fell to his death.  
  
"Are you looking for me, Miss Ali?" a voice said behind her. Ali smiled and turned around to look up at Gandalf. She would've recognized his voice from anywhere.  
  
"Yes, I was. How did you know?" Ali asked.  
  
"I happened to run into Mr. Peregrin Took and he told me you had set off to look for me," Gandalf explained.  
  
Ali nodded. "I see. But—Gandalf, I thought you were dead. And—you've changed."  
  
"Yes, I have changed. I am Saruman as he should've been. I'm no longer Gandalf the Grey. I am Gandalf the White now," Gandalf said.  
  
Ali shook her head. "You still seem the same to me no how."  
  
"No matter. We must have a talk, for we have a lot of things to catch up on," Gandalf stated.  
  
Ali nodded and the two began to walk. She told Gandalf everything that had happened since Gandalf left and in turn Gandalf told Ali what happened to him after he fell. As Ali listened, she couldn't believe everything that had happened. It seemed only yesterday that this had all happened.  
  
"I reckon that's everything that has happened between then and now," Gandalf said.  
  
"I think so. But I don't know what to do now. I feel like I'm unneeded now. I had something to do when I was with Frodo and Sam, but now I was dragged here and it seems I'm just moping around here knowing that all my friends are out there and could need my help at any time," Ali said, sighing dejectedly.  
  
"You are not unneeded, Ali. You have your purpose in all of this. But yet, if you really feel like that, you could always go back home. Nobody's stopping you, you know that?" Gandalf said.  
  
"Yes, I know. Lady Galadriel told me if I wanted it bad enough and willed it, I could go back to where I came from. But I can't bring myself to go back just yet. I have to be here to help support my friends," Ali exclaimed.  
  
"Then you shall remain here. You'll have a purpose before the end, I'm sure," Gandalf said, smiling down at Ali. Ali smiled back. "But I've got some business to tend to, if you'll excuse me, Ali," Gandalf stated and left Ali to watch him disappear into the darkness.  
  
Ali turned and returned to her bedroom. She had nothing else to do. The hours passed by, but Ali paid no heed. As she laid there, Ali heard screams and yells. Ali wondered what was happening. Suddenly Pippin burst into her room and Ali sat up from her bed and looked at him. He seemed exhausted, but he seemed full of fear, as well.  
  
"We're being attacked!" Pippin cried out. "And Denethor's trying to kill Faramir! He came back, but he's badly wounded!"  
  
Ali quickly stood up. "Did you find Gandalf? Did he do anything about it?"  
  
Pippin nodded. "We saved Faramir, but Denethor died. He had killed himself."  
  
"Then we must go fight!" Ali cried, rushing towards the door, grabbing her sword as she went, but Pippin stopped her.  
  
"What? Why are you stopping me?" Ali demanded.  
  
"I don't want you to fight. You'll get hurt. Or worse, get killed. I came here to make sure you didn't go out there," Pippin said, still trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I will not, and I mean will NOT, be kept here like a broken animal who has no will to live or defend himself. I'm not going to let the Enemy kill me so easily!" Ali all but shouted fiercely.  
  
"I will not let you go!" Pippin said, just as fiercely.  
  
May It Be By Enya (Lord of the Rings theme song)  
  
May it be  
  
An evening star  
  
Shines down  
  
Upon you  
  
May it be  
  
When darkness falls  
  
Your heart  
  
Will be true  
  
You walk along a road  
  
Oh how far you are from home  
  
Mornië utúlië [Quenya: 'Darkness has come']  
  
Believe and you  
  
Will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië [Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen']  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now  
  
May it be  
  
The shadow's call Will fly away  
  
May it be  
  
A journey on  
  
To light the day  
  
When the night is all gone  
  
You may rise  
  
To find the sun  
  
Mornië utúlië [Quenya: 'Darkness has come']  
  
Believe and you  
  
Will find your way  
  
Mornië alantië [Quenya: 'Darkness has fallen']  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now  
  
A promise lives  
  
Within you now...  
  
Ali sighed. "I'm really sorry, Pippin, but I must do this." As Ali said this, she shoved Pippin really hard against the wall and rushed out the room and outside, toward the fighting. She was determined to go out and fight. Ali wouldn't abandon her friends to fight by themselves, even if they were thousands of miles away.  
  
As Ali came out into the open, Ali looked around her in shock. The whole of Gondor was under siege; everybody was fighting for their life. Ali pulled her sword out of her sheath and started to fight. She no longer cared if it made her sick to slay another, but Ali did with all her might to every Orc and Uruk Hai that came past her.  
  
"Ali!" Ali heard Pippin's voice call out and Ali turned to look at him.  
  
"I'm fighting whether you want me to or not!" she said when Pippin came close enough to hear.  
  
"I know, I know!" Pippin said. "Watch out! Ali, watch out!"  
  
Ali turned to look where Pippin was pointing and saw a fist of an Uruk Hai come straight to her face. Ali ducked, but caught the full force of the punch in her shoulder. Ali cried out and fell to her knees.  
  
"Come on, Ali," a small voice in her head echoed. "Get up, or you'll surely die. You can't give up now."  
  
Ali set her face and staggered to her feet. The Uruk Hai mocked at her as Ali stared at him determinedly through watering eyes. Ali lifted up her sword painfully.  
  
"For the Shire and for my own home far, far away!" she cried and sunk the sword into the Uruk Hai's leg.  
  
The Uruk Hai let out a roar and punched Ali again. Ali finally sank back to the ground and quickly became unconscious.  
  
A/n: There, there's chapter twenty-five. I hoped you all liked it. I've got to make one note. I made a note at the very end of the last author's note in the last chapter after I made all my comments to all you reviewers out there, but you must not have noticed it. I'll say it again so you alls won't have to go back a chapter to read it. I'm thinking of doing a sequel to this story if I can manage it and everything. But I'm not completely sure on that one. If you all like or have any suggestions, you can review or send me an email, you know where everything exists. Innywho, hoped you guys like the story so far and I'm sorry that this story's almost done and over with, I enjoyed writing it. If it weren't for you readers and reviewers, this story would most like not have gotten past chapter ten if that. So thank you all!  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the reviews! Yesh, poor them, but who knows what might happen with my story? Laugh out loud. I never really liked Boromir, either. He's ok, but the world's best in the story. And yes, they are an adorable couple. Hope you continue to read the story!  
  
Princess of the Dark- Thanks for the review! Yup, you got that one right! You keep reviewing and I'll keep updating!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for the review! Yes, of course I've seen the Extended Edition DVD! I own it! Yup, I've gotten some romance into the story, finally. Hehe. Thanks for the suggestion, but they're still in the beginning of 2003! Laughing out loud. Anyways, adios for now!  
  
Foreverd0gfan- Thanks much for reviewing! I'm glad you love it and I hope you keep reading it, thought it's almost over with now. *Sniff, cry*  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks much! I don't like dances that much, either, but this isn't my school's dance. It's a youth group that I'm about to join's dance. My friend who's in it says it's really fun, so who knows! Yes, Pip's a sweetheart, not doubt about that one ^^.  
  
Nethrahen- Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, again, and I'll keep it up ^^. Adios.  
  
Brilover- Thanks for the review! You like telling authors what they should do in their stories? No offense or anything, I appreciate the advice, I was just asking. Good ideas, but I don't think Ali's going back with Frodo and Sam. Thanks again for the review and I hope you keep reading to the end! 


	27. I Will Always Love YouTo My Home Far, Fa...

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Ali woke up with her eyes watering and vision blurry. Everything seemed so obscured to her. Ali tried to get up, but felt sick in doing it and quickly laid back down.  
  
"Where am I?" Ali murmured.  
  
"You are in the Houses of Healing, Mistress Ali, and you have been asleep for several weeks. Four weeks to be exact." The voice sounded so familiar, Ali painfully smiled as she listened. It sounded like Aragorn, but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Aragorn?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, it is I. It was lucky Pippin found you, or you would've been dead by the time anybody had reached you," Aragorn said.  
  
As Ali's vision cleared, she looked down and saw that her arm was bound up. She looked back up at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn shrugged. "You're arm was broken. It's healing quite nicely."  
  
"I see," Ali said, looking around her. "What is the date today?"  
  
"March the 3rd, Ali," Aragorn said.  
  
"March the 3rd... Last time I was awake, it was in late February," Ali commented.  
  
"Time flies by when you're not awake," Aragorn smiled.  
  
Ali smiled back. Suddenly she remembered something.  
  
"Has the War ended yet? Or is it still going on?" Ali asked.  
  
"Frodo has destroyed the Ring. It is over, Ali," Aragorn said.  
  
"Is he—is he?" Ali asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"He is alive and well as well as the rest of the Fellowship. They are all here," Aragorn assured Ali.  
  
Ali sighed and smiled, leaning back onto the pillows.  
  
"I'm so tired," she murmured and soon she fell back asleep.  
  
As the weeks went by, Ali was finally released from the Houses of Healing. Her arm was still up in a sling, but it was almost better. Ali decided to go outside and take a walk, for she had been inside for weeks on end. As Ali walked around, she heard her name being called and turned around. It was everybody from the Fellowship of the Ring. Gimili, Legolas, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, Aragorn, and Gandalf. Ali broke into a wide smile and rushed towards them, giving them all a big hug each.  
  
"You are a strong lass, you know that?" Gimili said, when he hugged her.  
  
"Not as strong as you," Ali replied and Gimili blushed.  
  
When Ali reached Legolas, Ali noticed there was sadness in his eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, Legolas?" Ali asked.  
  
"Haldir died defending what he believed was right at Helm's Deep," Legolas said.  
  
Ali's eyes widened and turned away, forcing herself not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ali. He died and fought bravely, and with courage. You can't help everything that goes on. If that was possible then the world would be turned to right right now," Legolas said, trying to comfort Ali.  
  
"I know," Ali took in a deep breath, her tears stuck in her throat. "I know."  
  
Legolas hugged Ali hard and she hugged him back, finally pulling away from him. "There's nothing we could do. Let us remember him for what he was in life," Ali said. Legolas nodded and stepped away from her.  
  
At last Ali came to Pippin. She hugged him hard and pulled away.  
  
"I told you that you were going to get hurt, Ali. I tried to tell you that, but you didn't listen to me," Pippin protested.  
  
"Well, what can you do? We can't do everything," Ali commented.  
  
Everybody laughed and soon the ten of them went off together to look around the city. They hadn't been so happy, being together.  
  
As the days went past, Ali felt more and more restless. Nothing seemed to satisfy her. One day, Ali and the four hobbits were sitting outside on Gondor's wall, soaking in the sunshine.  
  
"Ali, what's wrong?" Frodo asked. He just had his bandages off his stump where Gollum had taken his finger off.  
  
"I don't know. I feel restless, like nothing can help me. I think it's about time for me to go back home," Ali said.  
  
"To your home far, far away," Sam commented.  
  
Ali nodded. "To my home, far, far away," she repeated.  
  
"Then you should leave, Ali," Merry said. "It's your task to go back home, isn't it?"  
  
Ali nodded. "Yes, it is my task. But I don't want to leave now. I want to say goodbye to everybody."  
  
"I'll go," Pippin said. "I know where everything is now."  
  
Ali nodded reluctantly. "You can do that, Pip."  
  
Pippin nodded and went off to go get everybody else. It seemed as soon as he left, a heavy heart was laid upon everybody. Ali didn't want to leave, and neither did anybody else. Finally Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimili, Boromir, and Legolas appeared with Pippin in front of them. Ali stood up as well as the rest of the hobbits.  
  
"I think it's time for me to go back to my home. My task here is finished. I can't stay here much longer," Ali told the arrivals.  
  
"Can't you stay a bit longer?" Boromir asked. Everybody else agreed.  
  
Ali shook her head. "It's time. I'm going to miss you all and wish I didn't have to leave, but I do. When I was in Lothlorien, Lady Galadriel said if I wanted it bad enough and if I willed it hard enough, then I'll be able to go home."  
  
Sam started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm going to miss you, Miss Ali."  
  
As everybody said their goodbyes, nobody could keep from crying, not even Legolas. Finally Ali came to Pippin.  
  
"I wish you didn't have to leave, Ali. I'm going to miss you terribly," Pippin said, wiping a couple of stray tears.  
  
"I'll miss you, too. I'll come back someday. And remember, I will always love you, no matter what," Ali said, wiping tears of her own. "I will always love you."  
  
The two of them hugged each other tightly. Then Pippin looked around nervously and then slowly he bent down and kissed her. Ali kissed him back, feeling embarrassed that she kissed him in front of everybody. When Pippin pulled away, Ali saw that everybody was smiling.  
  
"It's not what you thinking," Ali said to everybody.  
  
"Sure it is," Aragorn said sarcastically and everybody laughed.  
  
Ali sighed. "One last thing. Don't grieve for me when I'm gone, please. I'll always be with you in some way or another. I'll miss you all. Namaarie (farewell)."  
  
Everybody smiled. "Namaarie," they all said together.  
  
Ali stepped back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She thought of all her friends and family back home and willed herself to be back there with them. That's what she had wanted. There was a moment's blackness and soon everything went black.  
  
February 14, 2004 A/n: There's chapter twenty-six. The last chapter before the Epilogue. This has been a really fun story to write and I honestly didn't think I would get this far in this story. Like I said in the previous chapter, if it weren't for you all who have been faithfully reading the story and reviewing, I thank you very much. If I get a sequel to this story fully developed on what I want to write, then I'll put it up there. If you all want me to email you when I get it up, tell me your address and I'll email you telling you it's up. Thanks so much, everybody!  
  
I won't be answering reviewers in this chapter because for one, fanfiction is being a buttmunch and won't let me look at my reviews so I can review and second because... yeah. I'll answer you alls in my Epilogue. Don't be offended, please, I beg of you not to be. I still like you alls! 


	28. Epilogue: Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. If you see any characters or any of that stuff that you don't recognize, it's mine. The rest belongs to Tolkien.  
  
Epilogue: The End and Beginning of it All  
  
Ali woke to the bright lights of the hospital. She squinted painfully and managed to sit up. Ali realized that she had a broken arm and painful cuts and bruises all over herself. The same broken arm that the Uruk Hai had broken in Middle Earth; maybe Ali was dreaming she was in Middle Earth and had similar chronicle events like her broken arm.  
  
The door to her room opened and a nurse walked up into the room. When the nurse turned to look Ali, she gave her one good look and screamed bloody murder. Ali was so startled that she started screaming, too.  
  
The nurse turned and rushed out of the room. 'Well, that's nice, I scared her so bad she ran out,' Ali thought.  
  
"She's awake, bless her! Miss Wimund's awake!" Ali could hear the nurse yelling down the hallway.  
  
Soon the doctor, family and friends rushed into the hospital room. Ali looked around at all them.  
  
"Ali, you're awake!" Elena and Ali's mom cried out.  
  
"Nah, I really thought I was asleep, you guys," Ali said sarcastically.  
  
"Far out, man," Eli said. Ali turned to grin at him, glad to see her two best friends there as well as her mother.  
  
Ali's mom breathed a sigh of relief. "When Eli called and said you crashed into that tree and was in the hospital unconscious with a broken arm, I was so worried about you. I thought you'd die. You're so short and tiny."  
  
Ali snorted with laughter. "Short and tiny? Why, mom, being short isn't all that bad. The smallest person can do just as much as a tall person can. Maybe better because they can slip out of tight spots."  
  
"I thought you hated being short, Ali," Elena stated.  
  
"I did," Ali said. "But not anymore."  
  
"How could you change your mind, Ali? You couldn't have thought that while you were unconscious," Ali's mom said.  
  
"Unconscious? How long was I unconscious for?" Ali asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Two months, almost three," Eli put in. "But today you seemed to be coming back into consciousness, you seemed restless."  
  
"Restless?" Ali seemed even more confused. "What's the date today?"  
  
"March the 3rd," Elena said.  
  
Ali leaned back into her pillows. March the 3rd. That was the same date that she was getting restless in Middle Earth and the day she had to say goodbye to her best friends she could ever have there. The beginning and end of many things and Ali wished she could change a few things.  
  
Eli, Ali, and Elena were walking home on the last day of school on May 31st. Eli, as usual was skating on his skateboard.  
  
"Hey, Eli, can I have a try?" Ali asked.  
  
Eli stopped his skateboard and went back towards Elena and Ali.  
  
"I think not," Eli stated.  
  
"Why ever not?" Ali demanded.  
  
"You might crash into another tree and become unconscious again and I'm sure you're mother wouldn't appreciate that very much. And anyways, you still have a broken arm," Eli answered.  
  
"Nope, not this time I won't. Don't worry about my broken arm. It will heal. Just this once, please?" Ali asked, giving a sad puppy face.  
  
Eli sighed. "Fine, but I'll tell your mom I couldn't do anything about it if you got hurt, that you kept insisting."  
  
"You do just that, Eli. I'm willing to take chances now," Ali said. She took the skateboard and started off, making sure she had perfect balance. Ali felt the breeze on her face and blowing her hair. This was the turning of a page in Ali's book, a new chapter in her life. Ali smiled as she pushed the skateboard to go faster. She finally felt at peace with herself and was truly back home.  
  
A/n: Well, here's the Epilogue. The final chapter of it all, which really stinks, no? I hoped you all liked the story. Watch out for the sequel if I ever write it. Thanks so much for all of you who have read and review the story.  
  
Angelofdragons- Thanks for the review! Yes, fiery emotions goin' on. Lots and lots of it, laugh out loud.  
  
Kage Miko- Thanks for the review! Now that I think of it, yes she does!  
  
Melissa Ocean- Thanks for both reviews! You see, I know I get reviews anyway, because fanfiction sends me an alert when I get a review for my stories, but I didn't feel like digging the emails out of the old mail folder and fanfiction was being overrun. But anyhow, thanks for the suggestions!  
  
Sunni07- Thanks for the review! Well, this is really the last chapter, technically, but yeah, that was the last chapter. And keep on hoping for a sequel to this story because I think I might if I have the time and if I don't think of other stories to write about. 


End file.
